Effet Boursouflet
by Lord Jude
Summary: 10 ans après la fin de la guerre, Hermione revient en Angleterre, elle retrouve ses amis mais aussi un ancien ennemi. Histoire d'amour et d'amitié sur fond d'enquête criminelle.
1. Chapter 1 : Poudlard

**Bonjour,**

**Voilà après des années à lire des fics, j'en écris une ! Rien de très original mais j'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires (positifs ou non). **

**Je posterais un chapitre par semaine je pense. Pour l'instant il y'en a neuf d'écrits.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 1 : Poudlard**

Dix ans, cela faisait dix ans qu'elle n'avait pas remis les pieds ici. Hermione s'arrêta juste un pas après la grille d'entrée afin d'embrasser la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Le soleil de juin brillait avec douceur et un vent léger soufflait dans ses cheveux bouclés.

Elle ne pensait pas que revoir ce château, complètement rénové et de nouveau intact, allait remuer autant de sentiments en elle. Joie, nostalgie, tristesse, les bons et les mauvais souvenirs se mélangeaient en elle, faisant remonter en mémoire les images de ses amis souriants, les batailles de boule de neige, les chocolats chaud au coin du feu mais aussi la bataille, les morts, le sang, l'inéluctable fin.

Après la guerre, Hermione était revenue à Poudlard pour passer ses ASPICS. Une fois en poche et ce, première de sa promotion, elle était partie en Australie, elle y avait retrouvé ses parents. Elle avait fait des rencontres, elle avait pu refaire sa vie en étant juste Hermione et non une héroïne de guerre.

Elle avait gardé contact avec ses amis et essayait de revenir souvent les voir pendant les vacances. Elle avait assisté au mariage d'Harry et Ginny et celui de Neville et Hannah, entre autres. Les naissances avaient suivies et elle était la marraine de Lily, la fille d'Harry et Ginny, sept ans.

Elle n'était en revanche jamais revenu à Poudlard, mais cette année, après dix ans de paix, une commémoration était organisée et elle était obligée de venir, sur toute une semaine car les évènements allaient être nombreux.

Elle soupira et se décida à avancer dans l'allée. Elle avait fait cette pause car elle devait canaliser ses émotions. Elle se félicita intérieurement car quand elle rentra dans le grand hall, une boule d'émotion se forma dans sa gorge. Elle regarde ces escaliers sur lesquels elle avait pleuré, sur lesquels Ron l'avait embrassée et un sourire revint sur ses lèvres.

Une tornade rousse lui sauta dessus et Hermione recula de quelques pas sous le choc en riant.

- Bonjour Ginny

- Hermione, je suis tellement contente de te voir, Lily et Tobias ont hâte de voir leur tatie Mione, oh et Harry aussi, il ne tient pas en place depuis ce matin, on dirait un enfant, je te jure. J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter, oh mon dieu, on ne se voit pas assez tu sais...

Ginny parlait sans s'arrêter et sans laisser Hermione s'exprimer mais cette dernière avait l'habitude, de plus elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis un an. Hermione avait été très occupée ces derniers temps, elle faisait des recherches sur les différentes magies à travers le monde afin de répertorier tous les sortilèges, enchantements et potions. Une vie n'y suffirait pas, elle le savait mais elle avait au moins le mérite d'avoir commencé, d'ailleurs elle ne s'était pas encore attaquée aux potions. Elle avait beaucoup voyagé cette année et n'était pas venue en Angleterre depuis juin de l'année dernière pour le mariage de Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini.

La plupart des anciens Serpentards faisaient désormais partis de leur monde, Blaise n'avait jamais été un mangemort et Pansy s'était repentie, elle n'était pas mangemort mais n'était pas à proprement parlé du bon côté, elle avait mis la fortune familiale au profit d'orphelinats pour les vicitimes de guerre et cela avait largement contribué à sa nouvelle réputation. Blaise était devenu Auror avec Harry et il était tellement charismatique que tout le monde l'aimait.

Le rôle de Théo en tant qu'espion avait été dévoilé au public, les premières années avaient été difficile mais sa réhabilitation était faite. Les soeurs Greengrass avaient eu la chance d'avoir un père protecteur, certes, il était désormais en prison mais il les avait épargnées et elles avaient été plus ou moins tranquilles. Seul Malfoy, mangemort avéré, avait eu du mal à se refaire un nom, Harry avait plaidé en sa faveur, affirmant qu'il avait empêché Crabbe et Goyle de le tuer pendant la bataille et qu'il l'avait protégé au Manoir Malfoy contre sa tante. De plus, Narcissa ayant également protégé Harry devant Voldemort, les Malfoy avaient été mis à l'épreuve un an et comme ils avaient un comportement irréprochable, une liberté totale leur avait été rendue. Toutes les possessions de Lucius avaient été saisies, mais Narcissa était une femme intelligente et beaucoup de demeures étaient à son nom ou à celui de son fils, de même pour leur compte à Grigotts qui étaient individuels. Lucius lui avait fini en prison.

Hermione suivit Ginny en profitant des dernières nouvelles, Hannah Abbot-Londubat était enceinte de quatre mois, Théo avait enfin déclaré sa flamme à Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas lui sortait avec Daphnée Greengrass.

- Hein Daphnée ? Mais elle n'était pas mariée avec Malfoy ?

- Hin hin, ça t'intrigues dis moi ? dit Ginny avec un regard malicieux

Hermione secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils

- Je pose la question c'est tout, avoue que pour des sangs purs, le divorce n'est pas très fréquent ?

- Hum oui c'est sur mais en fait c'est avec Astoria Greengrass qu'il devait se marier

- Ah... Hermione s'en voulut un peu de ne pas avoir retenu une information, mais après tout, ça ne la concernait pas du tout, sa mémoire n'était donc pas à remettre en cause conclue-t-elle.

- … et en fait ils se sont jamais marié parce que tu vois, Draco on le voit autant que toi, il est tout le temps parti à l'étranger aussi. Alors au début de leur relation, Astoria se sentait seule et puis elle en a eu marre, et elle est partie vivre en France.

- Comment tu peux savoir autant de choses ?

- C'est ça d'être journaliste, on est censée savoir tout sur tout le monde !

- Tu es journaliste sportif...

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre et je travaille dans le même bureau que Lavande Brown qui est journaliste people, tiens d'ailleurs tu devineras jamais avec qui elle est !

Ginny sautilla comme une gamine, trop contente d'avoir un scoop. Hermione rigola, elle était vraiment heureuse de retrouver sa meilleure amie. Poudlard était vraiment magique, elle s'y sentait tellement bien.

Hermione décida de jouer avec les nerfs de Ginny.

- Nan mais tu sais moi, les potins ça ne m'intéresse pas, bon tu me montres ma chambre parce que j'aimerais bien prendre une douche et me changer avant le diner, elle parlait en continuant d'avancer, laissant une Ginny tout d'un coup boudeuse, bras croisés et tapotant du pied.

- HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER ! Cria-t-elle, ne t'amuses pas à mes dépends !

Hermione se retourna, un grand sourire fixé sur son visage.

- Bon d'accord dis moi avec qui elle sort.

- Hum c'est bien parce que j'ai terriblement envie de le dire mais je te jure que ça se paiera ! Elle baissa la voix d'un ton, elle sort depuis deux mois avec...

- Hermione !

Harry arriva en courant et la pris dans ses bras, Hermione lui rendit son étreinte.

- Bonjour ma chérie, fit Harry en embrassant Ginny sur la joue.

- Mmf

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'es pas contente de revoir Hermione ?

- Si, mais j'aimerais bien terminer mon histoire sans que l'on m'interrompt sans arrêt !

- Oh oui, pardon Ginny, intervint Hermione, alors avec qui elle sort ?

- Pff, comme si j'avais encore envie de te le dire, ça t'apprendra à ne pas m'avoir écouté la première fois, et on a décidé de dormir dans le dortoir de Gryffondor pour faire comme avant, Mc Gonagall a dit oui, tu te souviens où c'est ?

- Euh oui bien sur...

- Bon je vais voir comment avance la décoration de la Grande Salle, je suis sûre que Zacharias fait n'importe quoi... marmonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers pour descendre.

- Ginny attend...

Hermione ne savait pas trop quoi faire... Ginny se retourna, un sourire en coin,

- Oh mais je ne suis pas vexée ma petite Hermione, sache juste qu'une vengeance de Weasley est terrible et que tu le regretteras, quant à toi, dit elle en se retournant vers Harry qui perdit vite son sourire, tu ne perds rien pour attendre mon amour...

Une fois Ginny partie, Hermione et Harry se dirigèrent vers le dortoir pour déposer les affaires d'Hermione.

Arrivés dans la salle commune, Hermione se rendit compte que ses joues commençaient à lui faire mal tellement elle souriait mais impossible de s'arrêter. D'autant plus quand elle vit Neville, les sourcils froncés, les mains sous le menton, devant un jeu d'échecs sorciers en train de se faire lamentablement battre par Ron.

Ils relevèrent les yeux vers eux, Ron sourit et vint saluer Hermione en la prenant dans ses bras, Neville lui offrit également une étreinte mais plus courte, il semblait surtout soulagé qu'on vienne le délivrer de cette partie.

- Tu viens d'arriver ?

- Oui à l'instant même, je rêve de prendre une douche, les transplanages internationaux sont trop longs maintenant avec leurs nouvelles règles...

- Oh oui c'est sur, tu as du mettre au moins … Harry leva les yeux au plafond l'air de réfléchir intensément … 7 minutes !

- Pff tu peux bien faire le malin, tu sais très bien que le transplanage est une dépense magique dépendant de la distance parcourue et que je viens du bout du monde ! Et j'ai mis 5 minutes d'abord !

- Ok ok, je m'incline... fit Harry en faisant une petite révérence.

Hermione le snoba totalement, intérieurement elle était ravie de retrouver si vite cette complicité unique qu'elle partageait avec son meilleur ami, mais hors de question de le montrer.

- Tu sais s'il y a du monde dans le dortoir des filles, Ron ?

- Hum non tu peux monter, Lavande n'est pas arrivée, elle nous rejoindra pour le repas, Katie, Angelina et Alicia ne viennent que pour la soirée de commémoration samedi, et Parvati est avec Padma chez Serdaigle... fit Ron

- Oh pas trop triste d'être séparé de ta petite copine ?

- Non, rigola Ron, j'ai l'impression d'être revenu 10 ans en arrière et d'être étudiant, c'est comme des vacances et Padma est trop heureuse de passer du temps avec sa soeur, je ne vais pas lui enlever ça...

- Pff depuis quand t'es un Poufsouffle ? Lui balança Harry, en lui faisant un clin d'oeil

- Eh je ne permets pas !

Hermione laissa les garçons se chamailler comme des gamins et monta déposer ses affaires, cela lui faisait tout bizarre d'être de nouveau dans son dortoir, le décor était toujours le même, les grandes tentures rouges n'avaient pas bougées, ni les tapis ou les lits à baldaquins. Elle ouvrit sa valise et rangea ses affaires pour la semaine dans son armoire avant d'attraper un pantalon léger en lin gris et un tee-shirt rouge (on est Gryffondor ou on ne l'est pas) et se dirigea dans la salle de bain.

L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou, en sortant de la douche, elle n'eut qu'à utiliser un sort pour sécher ses cheveux et avoir de jolies boucles, si seulement elle avait connu ce sort quand elle était étudiante... Quoique elle n'était pas sure qu'elle s'en serait servi... elle trouvait ça inutile à l'époque.

Elle descendit dans la salle commune et vit qu'il n'y avait plus que Ron sur le canapé, une bièraubeurre à la main.

- Ah Hermione, je t'attendais, les autres sont descendus, ils ont décidés de demander un pique nique aux elfes, ils veulent manger près du lac.

- Oh c'est une super idée

- Oui, enfin tu aurais vu la tête de Pansy quand on lui a dit qu'il faudrait s'asseoir par terre pour manger, se moqua-t-il

- Ah ah j'aurais bien voulu voir ça... dit Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de Ron.

- Bon alors cela fait un an que l'on ne s'est pas vu, qu'as-tu fait pendant tout ce temps ?

- Tu sais comme d'habitude, j'ai beaucoup voyagé, j'ai surtout été en Asie et j'ai essayé de répertorier les différents sorts utilisés au Japon notamment, c'est tellement compliqué là-bas, le monde magique est très bien caché, le pays est tout petit alors ils doivent faire avec. De plus, ils sont très secrets, j'ai du me familiariser avec les coutumes japonaises avant d'avoir la moindre chance d'approcher un sorcier japonais... j'y ai passé trois mois, avant j'avais été en Chine et en Inde, après cette semaine, je repars pour le Vietnam, la communauté magique est beaucoup plus petite et leurs sorts et enchantements sont proches de ceux de la Chine donc je devrais y rester moins longtemps, un mois maximum.

Ensuite je reviens en Angletterre et je passerais tout le mois d'août... voire plus ici.

- Ah oui plus ? Tu comptes déménager ?

- Eh bien... Hermione baissa la tête, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- Hermione, je te connais par coeur, si tu veux revenir c'est génial, tout le monde sera ravi de te voir plus souvent, si tu ne veux pas nous dire pourquoi tout de suite, tu n'es pas obligée.

Hermione releva la tête, ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans ceux de Ron si bleu, ce regard si clair et si honnête, celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse adolescente, celui qui l'avait rassuré devenue adulte. Ce regard c'était comme sa maison. Elle savait aujourd'hui qu'elle n'aimait plus Ron, enfin elle l'aimait comme un ami, comme un frère mais rien de plus. Elle était un peu triste car être amoureuse lui manquait mais on ne pouvait pas forcer son coeur à aimer. Elle sortit de ses pensées, sourit à Ron et le remercia.

- Ah par contre, garde mieux ton secret, parce que si Ginny a ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon sur tes intentions, elle te harcèlera jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

- Je garderais le secret, je ne parlerais pas de mes projets du tout, de toute façon on est ici pour parler du passé et se souvenir des bons moments et des personnes qu'on aime, par pour faire des plans sur la comète sur notre avenir, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Ils se levèrent et descendirent rejoindre les autres dans le grand hall, Ginny faisait léviter des plaids, pendant qu'Harry portait à la moldu une grande caisse de bierraubeurres et que Blaise le regardait avec un sourire moqueur en coin, il faisait léviter sa caisse lui, parce qu'il était un sorcier, lui.

Pansy et Lavande chuchotaient entre elles bras dessus, bras dessous et ne portaient strictement rien. Déjà qu'on les faisait manger dans l'herbe fallait pas trop en demander non plus.

Hermione et Ron arrivèrent dans le hall en même temps que Padma et Parvati, Padma embrassa Ron et salua Hermione après Parvati.

D'un coup Seamus apparu et attira Hermione à l'arrière du cortège qui se dirigeait vers le lac pour lui raconter son début d'histoire avec Théo, Hermione l'écouta en souriant et en posant quelques questions pour connaître les détails. Elle écouta religieusement le détail du repas de leur premier rendez-vous, leur premier week-end au bord de la mer, elle fut soulagée d'arriver près du lac quand Seamus allait entamer le récit d'actions bien plus croustillantes...

Hermione s'empressa d'aller s'asseoir entre Luna et Hannah pour fuir Seamus et ses pensées perverses.

En un clin d'oeil les plaids furent recouverts de nourriture, sandwich, salades, pignons de poulet, pichets de jus de citrouille, cake et puddings à n'en plus finir.

Entre deux conversations sur les ronflaks cornus et les anecdotes d'Hannah sur les clients du Chaudron Baveur et son début de grossesse, Hermione releva la tête vers le lac et les étoiles, derrière Ginny, elle pouvait voir cette étendue d'eau noire qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Elle cligna des yeux ayant l'impression d'être sujette à une hallucination, elle avait vu quelque chose dans le ciel. Elle décida d'arrêter la bierreaubeurre et de s'en tenir au jus de citrouille. Ginny la regardait avec un air interrogateur, elle se retourna pour regarder dans la direction d'Hermione et sourit pour elle-même.

Hermione levait les yeux toutes les deux secondes, certaine d'avoir encore vu une ombre bouger, et elle avait raison, cette ombre s'agrandit, elle finit par se rendre compte que c'était un homme sur un balai, celui ci atterit avec grâce près d'eux.

Un sourire en coin sur le visage, Draco Malfoy lança à tout le monde :

- Seamus tu as fait exploser la Grande Salle et tout le monde doit manger dehors maintenant ?

- Wouah Malfoy, finalement ton argent a servi à quelque chose, tu t'es acheté un sens de l'humour ? Rétorqua Harry

- Sérieusement Potter ? Loin de moi l'idée de vous faire rire, néanmoins si tu penses que l'argent sert à cela je comprends les rumeurs qui courent sur toi à Gringotts...

- Pardon ?

- Oui Potter, les Gobelins sont affligés par ton incapacité à gérer et à faire fructifier ton argent, je leur expliqué que tu étais stupide et que tu serais sûrement ruiné d'ici dix ans. Ils te détestent, rajouta Draco un sourire malsain sur les lèvres.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi...

- Loin de moi cette idée...

- Je sais gérer ma fortune, mais cela explique pourquoi les Gobelins me regardent de travers, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. On peut savoir pourquoi tu es en retard ?

- Change pas de sujet Potter, et puis je ne suis pas en retard, un Malfoy n'est jamais en retard, c'est vous qui mangez beaucoup trop tôt, sérieusement, vous n'avez pas de vie ?

Harry finit par se lever pour saluer Malfoy, en fait il le tira par la main et lui dit de s'asseoir et de se taire surtout, il lui mit une bièraubeurre dans une main, et un sandwich dans l'autre.

- Je ne suis pas ton foutu gosse Potter, je peux manger tout seul

- Ferme la Malfoy

Harry et Draco étaient en bons termes mais on ne met pas 6 ans de rivalité derrière soi en un clin d'oeil et leurs joutes verbales étaient un vrai plaisir. Effectivement, personne d'autre n'osait s'en prendre à eux. Qui aurait voulu s'attirer les foudres ou même taquiner le héros du monde magique, l'élu, le survivant, celui-qui-avait-vaincu, à part ses amis proches mais il n'y avait pas de rapport de force avec eux. De même pour Draco, il était tout de même un Malfoy, il possédait une fortune colossale, un pouvoir immense et il était celui qui avait redorer le blason de la famille Malfoy, celui qui s'était battu du bon côté, celui qui avait fait mieux que son père. Les deux hommes prenaient donc plaisir à se lancer des piques et à rentrer dans la compétition au moindre prétexte.

Le repas terminé, les cupcakes, fruits et glaces avalés, ils se levèrent tous. Zacharia lança un sort et les plaids se replièrent d'eux mêmes pour aller se ranger tout seul dans le château. Ginny lui lança un regard noir, elle ne connaissait pas ce sort qui semblait fort pratique, elle s'approcha de lui, comme une lionne de sa proie, le prit par le bras et le raccompagna au château.

Harry, Ron, Seamus et Dean décidèrent de rentrer en courant au château, et celui qui perdait se levait le premier demain matin.

Hermione ne souhaitant pas rentrer tout de suite, s'approcha du lac et resserrant ses bras autour d'elle en frissonnant, plongea son regard au loin.

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit quelque chose s'abattre sur ses épaules, ce quelque chose était une cape, beaucoup trop grande pour elle.

- Tu vas attraper froid Granger, on est peut-être fin juin mais au fin fond de l'Ecosse, il fait froid la nuit, je pensais qu'une Miss-je-sais-tout aurait au moins prévu ça...

Hermione ne releva pas l'insulte, elle ne savait même pas si c'était une insulte, d'après ses amis Draco avait beaucoup changé, il était toujours arrogant et hautain mais il n'était plus méprisant ou méchant. Hermione le voyant très peu, ils ne faisaient que se croiser à des évènements et n'avaient jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de parler, elle ne pouvait pas en être sure.

- Merci Malfoy, mais je n'avais pas prévu de passer la soirée dehors...

- C'est pour ça que tu restes là alors que tout le monde est rentré ?

- J'ai l'habitude d'être seule... et là... ça fait beaucoup de monde... d'un coup...

- Je comprend, chuchota Draco.

Hermione se retourna d'un coup sec, étonnée par le ton et les paroles de Malfoy, la cape glissa de ses épaules et tomba par terre, dans la boue qui borde le lac. Draco fit une grimace et fit rapidement ses adieux à sa cape préférée, elle allait être fichue maintenant, elle était enchantée pour toujours être de la bonne température, et il aimait les broderies argentées qui en faisaient le tour.

Hermione profita de ces instant pour fixer le visage de Malfoy, elle savait qu'il était beau, elle s'en était déjà aperçue à Poudlard, et puis Ginny le lui répétait assez comme ça, toujours quand Harry était loin bien évidemment. Mais là, il était perdu dans ses pensées, sûrement à se demander comment il allait nettoyer sa précieuse cape, il avait fait tomber son masque malfoyen, et Hermione se surprit à penser que son visage était doux. Cela n'avait durer que deux secondes, et Hermione se reprit rapidement, elle se baissa pour ramasser la cape, s'excusa et lui promit de la nettoyer, elle parlait vite et finit par partir à moitié en courant. Draco la regarda un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Cette semaine s'annonçait plus intéressante que prévu.

Hermione remonta dans la tour des Gryffondors, il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune, elle monta dans le dortoir, passa devant le lit de Lavande dont les rideaux étaient tirés, elle se mit en pyjama et se glissa sous ses draps. Ginny dans le lit d'à côté ne dormait pas, elle regarda Hermione complètement perdue dans ses pensées, et se demandait à qui était la cape noire qu'elle avait déposé sur le coffre au pied de son lit.


	2. Chapter 2 : Préparation

**Bonjour,**

**Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! **

**Bon pour l'instant l'histoire s'installe juste...**

**Bonne lecture**

PS : Ah et bien sur tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que m'amuser avec ses personnages...

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Préparation**

Le vendredi matin, le soleil était déjà bien présent quand Hermione émergea de son sommeil. Elle attrapa sa baguette et d'un sort se rendit compte qu'il était déjà 10h, elle sauta en dehors de son lit et fila dans la salle de bain.

Un quart d'heure plus tard et revêtue d'une petite robe bleue, elle descendit dans les cuisines pour demander aux elfes un thé et quelques toasts. Une fois rassasiée, elle rejoignit Ginny dans la Grande Salle.

- Alors bien dormi ?

- Oui merci et toi ?

- Oui mais ça fait tellement bizarre de dormir sans Harry...

- Au fait où sont les enf...

- TATIE MIONE

Lily et Tobias arrivaient en courant et Hermione s'accroupit pour être à leur hauteur, elle les enlaça, et accepta avec plaisir leurs bisous baveux et un peu collants. Elle se releva pour saluer Molly qui arrivait derrière les enfants.

- Bonjour Hermione, tu es resplendissante mais tu as encore maigri, il faudra que tu viennes à la maison...

- Merci Molly mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je mange à ma faim.

Molly sourit et se retourna vers sa fille unique,

- Je vais amener les enfants à Harry et puis je les ramène, il faut que nous allions acheter leurs vêtements pour samedi soir.

- Oh oui, merci maman de t'occuper de tout ça

- C'est normal voyons, c'est la famille.

Molly partit courir après les petits Potter et Hermione en profita pour continuer sa conversation avec Ginny.

- Bon alors quel est le programme de la journée ?

- Moi je dois faire les plans de tables et batailler avec Zacharia pour choisir les bonnes couleurs de la décoration... il veut mettre du jaune partout ! Je ne pensais pas les Poufsouffles aussi têtus...

- Ah oui c'est sur, parce que les Gryffondors sont reconnus pour leur sens du compromis...

- Hermione ! Fit Ginny avec un air de reproche sur le visage, depuis que tu es revenue tu passes ton temps à faire des réflexions de Serpentard !

Hermione lui tira la langue.

- Ah très mature, on ne dirait pas que tu as 28 ans !

- Erf ne parle pas de mon âge s'il te plait...

- Quoi t'es pas vieille non plus... et puis t'as pas de rides, ni de cheveux blancs et t'es encore bien foutue

- Ginny ça suffit, c'était au tour d'Hermione de lui parler avec un ton de reproche. Bon alors qu'est-ce que je fais aujourd'hui ?

- Oh tu peux aider Luna si tu veux, elle veut rendre hommage aux personnes qui sont tombées pendant la bataille à Poudlard, à l'endroit où ils sont tombés, je crois que là elle est au 4ème étage pour... tu sais... Fred... finit Ginny dans un murmure.

Hermione la serra dans ses bras et lui transmit toute sa force dans un regard. Ginny lui sourit et lui indiqua que cela irait.

Hermione monta donc dans les étages, à la recherche du couloir qui avait été détruit par Rockwood et reconstruit deux ans plus tard. Luna était là, elle semblait très concentrée et elle bougeait lentement la tête faisant balancer ses boucles d'oreilles radis.

Hermione préféra ne pas la déranger et s'asseoir plus loin par terre. Luna sortit sa baguette et commença à tracer des traits, à lancer des sorts de couleurs, Hermione l'observait.

Après une dizaine de minutes, son dessin commençait fortement à ressembler à Fred debout, baguette brandie et sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

Luna se tourna vers Hermione :

- Oh merci d'être venue Hermione, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider avec les sortilèges d'animation ? J'ai des joncheruines plein la tête et j'ai peur que cela brouille mes sorts...

- Oui bien sur Luna, ce que tu as fait est magnifique,

- C'est Fred qui est magnifique, je dois ensuite faire Lupin et Tonks, et Colin, oh et penses-tu qu'Harry aimerait que nous fassions Rogue ?

- Oui je pense que cela lui ferait plaisir... Que dirais-tu également de créer un chemin magique pour mener les personnes aux différents endroits que nous aurons créés ?

- Oh... Ils n'auront qu'à suivre les nargols...

Sur cette réponse, Luna repartit pour de nouveaux dessins.

Hermione se tourna vers ce qu'avait fait Luna et décida de lui donner vie. Elle lança quelques sortilèges, un pour animer la baguette de Fred qui lançait maintenant des étincelles de différentes couleurs à intervalles irréguliers, enfin de toutes les couleurs sauf le vert...

Elle fit faire un clin d'oeil à Fred dès qu'une personne passait devant et anima le reste de son corps pour qu'il puisse bouger de manière naturelle. Elle était contente d'avoir fait ce stage auprès des animateurs de tableaux, elle avait appris beaucoup de sortilèges et même s'ils n'étaient pas d'utilité vitale, ils étaient très pratiques.

Elle décida de faire un chemin avec des petites boules lumineuses flottant à deux mètres du sol.

La tête en l'air, concentrée à créer ses boules tous les quatre mètres, elle ne regardait pas du tout où elle allait et se sentit d'un coup happée par derrière et tomber lourdement sur quelqu'un.

Complètement sonnée elle prit quelques secondes avant de se relever et de voir Draco Malfoy par terre, bizarrement toujours l'air aristocratique...

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Malfoy ?

- Oh je t'évite juste de mourir la nuque brisée quatre étages plus bas... rétorqua Draco en se relevant et en époussetant ses vêtements

Hermione se retourna pour voir que l'escalier qu'elle comptait descendre s'était fait la malle...

- Oh... euh merci

- Oui décidément tu vas finir par avoir une dette envers moi, ah mais d'ailleurs tu AS une dette envers moi puisque je t'ai sauvé la vie !

Il avait cet air de suffisance insupportable sur le visage, tellement fier de lui...

- Pff très bien, Hermione savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, les dettes contractées envers un sorcier devaient être remboursées... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Toi.

- Pp... Pardon ?

- Oui demain soir, tout le monde est en couple, tous nos amis sont mariés, ont des enfants, ou que sais-je, et je n'ai pas envie d'aller seul à la soirée de commémoration, un Malfoy doit toujours avoir une femme prestigieuse à son bras.

- Tss il y a d'autres femmes célibataires Malfoy, par exemple Cho Chang ou Susan Bones.

- Je ne vais pas récupérer les restes de Potter et c'est qui Susan Bones ?

- Une Poufsouffle, elle était dans notre année enfin !

- Aucun souvenir, ce qui prouve que ce n'est pas une femme remarquable, contrairement à toi, porte ta plus jolie robe... Et pas rouge !

Et il partit en la laissant plantée là sans la possibilité de refuser.

Hermione reprit son chemin et la pose de ses boules lumineuses maintenant que l'escalier était revenu. Foutu chateau, on aurait dit qu'il se liguait contre elle. Heureusement le sort pour créer les boules lumineuses était très simple parce qu'Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées. Le comportement de Draco l'intriguait, pourquoi il l'invitait, elle ? Il avait l'air différent, plus posé, moins hautain et surtout plus aimable avec elle. Il aurait pu demander bien plus qu'une simple soirée et cela aussi l'intriguait, Malfoy n'était pas le genre d'homme à se contenter de peu. Elle se dit que de toute manière maintenant elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait y aller mais elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle voulait en savoir plus ou non sur les raisons de Malfoy… Soit il se moquait d'elle, soit il avait un intérêt à faire cela… Peut-être en voulait-il à ses recherches, elle savait que lui en faisait beaucoup sur les potions et qu'il était passé maitre en potions il y a quelques années. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait faire un point sur ses découvertes récentes, il ne lui semblait pas être tombée sur quelque chose d'intéressant mais peut-être n'avait-elle pas toutes les cartes en main.

Elle descendit les escaliers et se retrouva de nouveau dans le Hall, elle rejoignit Luna dans le parc qui avait créé des répliques de Lupin et Tonks.

- Est- ce que tu pourrais les animer afin qu'ils dansent ensemble ? Ce serait plus joli que s'ils se battaient non ?

- Euh oui bien sur, je vais faire ça.

- Merci Hermione

Pendant qu'Hermione agitait sa baguette autour des silhouettes afin de leur donner vie ou tout du moins leur permettre de bouger comme s'ils étaient en vie. Luna observait les papillons et semblant se souvenir de quelque chose d'important, elle se précipita vers Hermione, se pencha un peu et la regarda de très près, Hermione n'osait pas bouger, elle sentait le souffle de Luna sur sa joue et se demandait pourquoi la jeune femme était si proche.

Luna s'approcha encore, faisant glisser sa joue contre celle d'Hermione et lui chuchota à l'oreille

- Je pense que je suis amoureuse...

Puis elle se recula brusquement mais resta à une vingtaine de centimètres d'Hermione sondant son regard.

- Félicitations Luna, cela doit être merveilleux, je suis sure que la personne que tu aimes est quelqu'un de formidable

- Oui c'est une personne admirable mais elle le cache bien...

- Ah, cela arrive souvent...

- Oui, c'est triste, la guerre a changé beaucoup de choses en nous, ça et d'autres évènements. Et toi tu es amoureuse ?

- Non, rigola Hermione, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça

- Tu sais Hermione, on peut être amoureuse en faisant d'autres activités

- Euh oui je sais mais ça implique une relation et je voyage beaucoup, et puis je ne vois pas de qui je pourrais tomber amoureuse...

- Vraiment ? Je croyais que...

- LUNA, HERMIONE ! ON VA MANGER !

Luna et Hermione ne purent que suivre la voix de la raison, soit celle de Ginny et rejoignirent la Grande Salle.  
Le reste des préparatifs, discours, installation d'estrades, des tables, décoration du château, des jardins, affiches et tableaux rendant hommage aux disparus et mettre en place des pensines se fit tout le reste de l'après-midi. Cette dernière idée était celle d'Harry, chacun avait ainsi la possibilité de déposer des souvenirs de personnes, de moments, pendant la guerre, avant ou après, et d'autres pouvaient aller les voir. Il avait fallu commander un nombre incalculable de fioles et Rogue aurait fait une crise cardiaque s'il avait vu qu'on utilisait ses précieuses salles de potion dans le sous-sol pour des choses joyeuses.

* * *

**Voilà c'était un petit chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand chose, alors si j'ai le temps je publierais le troisième dans la semaine ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et sinon n'hésitez pas à me dire pourquoi ! **

**Lord Jude.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Commémoration

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le chapitre 3 un jour en avance. Il est un peu plus long que le précédent ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, les choses commencent à se mettre un peu en place.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Commémoration**

Hermione se regarda dans le miroir de son dortoir, elle portait une longue robe bustier, le haut était très serré et à partir de sa taille la mousseline s'évasait, si elle tournait sur elle-même, les pans de la robe flottaient autour d'elle. La robe était gris pale, elle avait longuement hésité à porter du rouge, juste pour embêter Malfoy, mais elle souhaitait payer sa dette. Elle savait que si elle voulait se jouer de lui, il lui demanderait quelque chose de bien pire.

Elle releva ses cheveux en un chignon lâche et quelques boucles s'en échappaient sur sa nuque ou autour de son visage. Une simple chaîne en argent sertie d'un faux diamant venait compléter sa tenue.

Elle chaussa ses ballerines compensées, il était hors de question qu'elle fasse comme Ginny et se perche sur des talons de dix centimètres.

Ginny sortit de la salle de bain, ses cheveux étaient également attachés et elle portait des bijoux, un colier avec une pierre assez grosse, bleue, un saphir probablement, et un bracelet assorti. Hormis ces deux éléments, elle était entièrement nue. Hermione se tapa le front en se demandant si un jour sa meilleure amie serait prête à temps et surtout si un jour elle apprendrait la signification du mot "pudeur". Ginny enfila des sous-vêtements et une petit robe bleue nuit, celle-ci lui arrivait au dessus des genoux, et lui fournissait un généreux décolleté. Elle était magnifique et terriblement sexy... Harry allait encore baver, d'autant plus que cela faisait deux nuits qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi ensemble.

Lavande était prête et elle portait une robe rouge, assez moulante et qui mettait bien ses formes en valeur, au moins une qui faisait honneur aux couleurs de Gryffondor, il faut dire qu'avec ses cheveux blonds qu'elle avait bouclé et ses jambes à n'en plus finir, elle pouvait porter n'importe quoi et dans n'importe quelle couleur, elle était superbe.

Les trois filles descendirent dans la salle commune, Harry était tout seul et il failli s'étouffer à la vue de sa femme, il avait vraiment bien fait de l'épouser.

Il tendit le bras à sa femme et ils descendirent tous dans le Hall.

Lavande rejoignit son cavalier du soir et Hermione se mit à balayer du regard la pièce un peu nerveusement.

Draco arriva silencieusement derrière elle, s'approcha doucement et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Eh bien Granger, le gris te va à ravir, aurais-tu enfin acquis un sens de la mode et décider de t'accorder à la couleur de mes yeux ?

- Malfoy, si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite, je change la couleur de cette robe, j'ai appris le sort exprès cet après-midi, je peux changer tous les vêtements que je veux en rouge.

- Ouh, petite lionne tu m'effraies, allez viens, il l'attrapa par la main et la traîna dans la Grande Salle.

- Eh ralentis

- Euh s'il te plait, rajouta t'elle.

Draco ralentit et lui tendit le bras, ils rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle et Hermione ne pu s'empêcher d'être subjuguer par la beauté de la décoration, le plafond magique représentait des milliers d'étoiles et celles-ci semblaient tomber comme une pluie, disparaissant juste avant de toucher la tête des hôtes.

Il y a avait de nombreuses tables recouvertes de mets tous plus raffinés les uns que les autres, les elfes s'étaient surpassés. Des plateaux enchantés se déplaçaient parmi les invités pour qu'ils puissent se servir à boire.

Draco et Hermione rejoignirent leurs amis et ils parlèrent en sirotant du champagne rose, bleu ou arc-en-ciel. Ron ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de goûter à tous les plats et cela faisait rire Padma.

La soirée battait son plein, plusieurs personnes étaient passées derrière le pupitre et avait fait un discours, c'était le tour d'Harry et il était très stressé, après toutes ces années, il n'aimait toujours pas parler en public. Ginny posa les mains sur ses épaules, l'embrassa tendrement et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit rougir mais aussi sourire et qui lui redonna de la force.

Harry monta sur l'estrade.

- Eh bien tout d'abord bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

A ce moment, le silence se fit dans la salle et tous les regards se fixèrent sur le Sauveur.

- Je voulais avant tout vous remercier d'être venus. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes réunis pour plusieurs choses, nous sommes ici pour nous souvenir, nous souvenir des personnes qui nous sont chères, qui ont quitté notre monde mais pas notre coeur. Vous verrez quand vous quitterez la Grande Salle les différents mémoriaux qui ont été faits.

Nous sommes également ici pour nous souvenir des moments difficiles que nous avons vécus, nous souvenir qu'il existe des personnes prêtent à tout pour prendre le pouvoir, des personnes prêtent à tuer, à torturer, à faire souffrir les gens qu'ils considèrent inférieurs, nous sommes ici pour nous souvenir que cela s'est déjà produit par le passé et que nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri. Certes nous sommes actuellement en paix et c'est à chacun de nous de faire en sorte que cette paix perdure.

Je sais que le monde magique peut compter sur chacun d'entre vous, non seulement pour se souvenir des morts, pour ne pas recommencer les erreurs du passé mais surtout pour aller de l'avant, pour construire un avenir stable, une paix durable.

Mon souhait le plus cher c'est de voir grandir mes enfants dans une totale insouciance, pas comme nous.

Ses trois derniers mots avaient à peine été murmurés, Hermione les avait lu sur ses lèvres et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, Harry était quelqu'un de fort mais une telle guerre ne laissait personne indemne et surtout pas le héros qui avait du mourir pour pouvoir continuer à vivre.

Le public applaudit après ce discours et les portes de la Grande Salle se rouvrirent pour permettre à tous d'errer dans le château, c'était pour chacun l'occasion de se remémorer bons et douloureux souvenirs.

Les gens commencèrent à sortir et à s'éparpiller dans le château. En suivant les bulles lumineuses ils pouvaient facilement faire une sorte de pèlerinage vers les endroits où leurs proches avaient perdu la vie.

La salle des pensines avait un fort succès et les gens avaient préféré y déposer leurs souvenirs heureux. Ceux-ci étaient copiés et conservés ensuite aux archives du ministère.

Une scène avait également été installée et un groupe sorcier jouait de la musique plutôt douce.

Draco attira Hermione sur la piste de danse, et celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de grogner. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de passer du temps coller à Malfoy...

- Arrête de râler Granger, et profite d'une danse avec un bel Apollon.

- Pff depuis quand tu connais les dieux grecs moldus ?

- Je suis un homme plein de surprises, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille

Il plaça son bras gauche autour de la taille fine d'Hermione et posa sa main sur sa hanche. Elle frissonna et mis ses mains sur ses épaules avant que Draco en retire une pour la garder dans sa paume.

Il enserra un peu plus la taille de la brune et la guida sur le rythme de la musique. Il avait posé son menton sur le côté de la tête d'Hermione et pouvait sentir l'odeur de son shampoing.

Il se sentait bien, il pouvait enfin relâcher la pression. Il avait beaucoup appréhendé cette soirée, revoir toutes ces personnes étaient toujours un moment stressant. D'habitude il ne les voyait pas toutes en même temps et il pouvait gérer mais ce soir, non seulement tout le monde était présent mais en plus la soirée était précisément sur le thème qu'il ne voulait plus aborder.

Il n'avait pas été tout blanc pendant la guerre et beaucoup s'en souvenait, lui le premier. Il voyageait le plus possible pour ses recherches en potion et ne revenait en Angleterre que quand il le fallait. Il voulait mettre son passé derrière lui et même après dix ans, en faire le deuil n'était pas facile, surtout quand certains ne manquaient pas de vous rappeler vos erreurs de jeunesse à chaque rencontre. A cette pensée, il fusilla du regard cette idiote de Cho Chang.

Hermione se laissait aller dans les bras de Draco, elle préférait ne pas penser à pourquoi elle se sentait bien, chez elle. Elle n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis très longtemps et elle ne savait pas si elle devait l'attribuer à Poudlard et la présence de tous ses amis ou à la délicieuse odeur de musc et chèvrefeuille qui lui chatouillait les narines, à la main qui maintenait sa hanche et à la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps musclé collé au sien.

Une fois la danse terminée, ils se séparèrent, tous les deux un peu perdus. Hermione se reprit avant Draco et l'entraina dehors, il bougonna car il vit rapidement où elle voulait aller. Là où Dumbledore était tombé. Cela lui rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs, une époque où il était un gamin effrayé, qui agissait sur les ordres du pire monstre qui ait jamais existé. Une époque où il était lâche, non pas qu'il soit désormais courageux mais il avait le bon sens de ne pas massacrer des moldus et de ne pas obéir au doigt et à l'oeil à quique ce soit.

Il suivit malgré tout Hermione, cette robe lui faisait une sacré chute de reins, et il appréciait fortement la vue. Ils étaient à quelques mètres de la scène rendant hommage à Dumby, quand Blaise arriva en courant, les dépassant et se précipita sur Harry qui était déjà là.

Il lui agrippa le bras et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, qui fit pâlir Harry, il crispa les mâchoires et Draco ralentit, ça sentait le Potter en colère et il ne valait mieux pas être trop près.

Harry suivit Blaise dans le château, il s'arrêta près d'Hermione :

- Préviens Ginny et tous les autres, préparer vos affaires et rentrer chez vous, d'ailleurs fais évacuer le château

- Hein mais pourquoi, la fête vient de commencer et...

- Fais ce que je te dis Hermione ! répliqua t'il du ton d'un homme qui avait l'habitude de commander

- Harry, elle posa sa main sur bras, d'accord mais tu as intérêt à me raconter plus tard ce qu'il se passe.

- Si je peux Hermione, si je peux.

Sur ce il la planta là, la laissant utiliser un sortilège pour parler dans le château entier, elle invoqua des raisons sanitaires pour justifier l'évacuation du château. Une invasion d'acromentules devrait à la fois assez terrifier les gens mais pas trop pour qu'ils partent dans le calme mais sans délai.

#####################

Pendant ce temps Harry courait derrière Blaise jusqu'au troisième étage. Il entra dans la salle de classe dans laquelle deux personnes décédées pendant la guerre avaient été représentées travaillant à leur bureau. Il y a avait aussi une personne allongée sur le sol, le visage boursouflé, des milliers de petits points de toutes les couleurs sur sa peau.  
Le contraste entre les disparus qui bougeaient grâce à un sortilège et l'homme qui était vivant il y a peu et qui désormais avait rejoint le royaume des morts était peut-être le plus choquant, voir ces deux élèves le regard vide continuer de sourire alors qu'un cadavre gisait à leur pieds donnait des sueurs froides.

Harry supprima d'un coup de baguettes les illusions et se pencha sur le corps :

- Merlin, c'est Zacharia

- Ah merde je l'avais pas reconnu

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a sur le corps

- Je sais pas, j'ai préféré ne pas le toucher, j'ai prévenu le bureau des Aurors, ils envoient une brigade pour nous soutenir et surtout un médicomage

- Je pense pas que qui que ce soit ait déjà vu ça Blaise

- Ouais c'est flippant, je veux dire on dirait qu'il est recouvert de petites étoiles multicolores, c'est limite joli, déglutit-il, enfin dans un autre contexte.

Harry se releva en fronçant les sourcils, il avait l'habitude de voir des morts dans le cadre de son travail d'Auror mais ce soir il ne s'y attendait pas, et d'habitude les gens avait subit un avada, une blessure physique ou un empoisonnement. Là c'était juste bizarre.

Ils entendirent des pas se précipiter dans le couloir et sortirent pour venir à la rencontre des intrus.

Williamson et MacMillan, super, ils étaient très bons et avaient plus d'expérience qu'eux mêmes, peut-être avaient-ils déjà vu ça.

- Potter, Zabini, alors toujours dans les ennuis, vous faites vraiment une sacré équipe...

- Merci MacMillan, toujours le mot pour faire plaisir à ce que je vois, rétorqua Blaise.

MacMillan lui offrit un sourire, elle aimait taquiner les plus jeunes qu'elle et les plus vieux aussi, ça la détendait et dans ce job elle en avait bien besoin.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Williamson revint à l'essentiel.

Ils les firent entrer dans la classe.

- Zacharia, Oh Merlin.

Harry ne l'avait pas vu mais c'est Hermione qui avait amener les Aurors jusqu'ici. Elle regarda de plus près et fronça les sourcils, Harry l'interrogea du regard et elle secoua discrètement la tête. Pas ici.

Elle partit rejoindre les autres dehors, laissant les Aurors faire leur travail.

################

- Alors vous avez déjà vu ça.

- Non, c'est étrange, il était comme ça... euh avant...

- Comment ça comme ça ?

- Ben recouvert de paillettes, ajouta MacMillan

- Mais bien sur que non, qui irait se recouvrir de paillettes multicoloes à un évènement comme celui-ci, on n'est pas au carnaval ! s'énerva Harry

- Au carna-quoi ? Demanda Blaise

- Laisse tomber.

- Hum donc, sortilège ou potion ? Williamson se laissait rarement distraire, ce qui faisait de lui un des Aurors les plus efficaces. Il était d'ailleurs second du chef des Aurors, Gawain Robards.

- Il faudrait faire des analyses.

- Oui Potter, faites les, Zabini, vous avez la liste des personnes présentes ici ce soir ?

- Vous rigolez ? Il y a avait les deux tiers du monde magique ici ce soir et Poudlard n'était quasiment pas surveillé, le tiers restant a pu y venir aussi.

- Ok donc il faut se pencher sur cet homme, on va dresser la liste de ses connaissances, il était marié ? Une petite amie ? De la famille ?

- Je sais pas... faudra demander à Potter, j'ai jamais fréquenté les Poufsouffles...

Harry procédait à plusieurs analyse sur le corps de Zacharia Smith pendant que MacMillan prenait des photos sous tous les angles. Ils avaient mis au point des méthodes d'analyse de trace magique, ils pouvaient ainsi savoir si un sort avait été lancé et si le sort était répertorié au ministère, ils savaient lequel.

Malheureusement ici, plusieurs sorts semblaient avoir été lancés, un Stupéfix et un autre qu'il était incapable de reconnaître. Il ne savait pas si le sort avait créer les boursouflures ou les points de couleurs, ou les deux.

- Alors Potter,

- Il y a eu un stupéfix, et un autre sort inconnu, je suppose qu'il y a aussi une potion, c'est étrange en fait...

- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?

- Le sort inconnu, il est très faible, je veux dire sa trace magique est plus faible qu'un lumos, aucun sort ne peut aussi faible ne peut causer la mort...

- Effectivement...

- Le médicomage arrive, ils vont pouvoir emmener le corps à Saint Mangouste et faire des analyse plus poussées.

- Rentrez chez vous, je vais prévenir Robards. On se retrouve demain pour une réunion exceptionnelle à 8h. Et on reprendra l'enquête lundi.

#####################

Le dimanche matin dans le bureau du chef des Aurors, Harry, Blaise, Greg Williamson et Nancy MacMillan étaient assis en face de leur chef.

- Bon, Williamson m'a fait son rapport hier, le corps de Zacharia Smith a été retrouvé par Edwina Jones aux alentours des 22h, elle a prévenu de suite M. Zabini qui était dans le couloir à proximité. Potter, vous avez fait les analyses magiques, MacMillan vous avez pris les photos et le médicomage Ferson a procédé à l'autopsie. Il est en train d'analyser les composants qui se trouvaient dans l'estomac de la victime. On aura le résultat demain.

Tout le monde écoutait ce que Robards disait et prenait des notes. Un dossier avec les photos et les premiers éléments d'analyse connus leur avait été fourni.

- Je pense qu'il faut se pencher sur deux pistes principales dès à présent. MacMillan et Williamson, vous allez interroger toutes les personnes qui pourraient en vouloir à Smith. Potter et Zabini vous remonterez la piste de la cause du décès, le sort inconnu, les taches de couleurs et vous verrez demain avec les résultats d'analyse du médicomage.

Je veux un compte rendu mercredi à 10h.

- Bien chef.

#####

Lavande se réveillait tout juste, elle était déçue que la soirée d'hier ait été avortée. Elle avait à peine pu profiter du château. Elle se tourna vers l'autre côté du lit, et le vit vide. Elle fronça les sourcils et se releva sur un coude. En tendant l'oreille, elle entendit du bruit en bas, de la vaisselle qui s'entrechoque et une voix qui chantonne doucement.

Elle se ralongea en souriant, attendant son petit déjeuner au lit. Finalement, l'annulation de la soirée n'était pas un mal, elle pourrait profiter de son dimanche en entier. Par contre elle voulais savoir pourquoi, les acromentules étaient un mensonge, Hermione ne savait pas mentir et ça Lavande savais le détecter. Elle demanderait à Ginny au bureau, lundi ou mardi.

Elle se tourna sur le ventre et glissa son bras sous l'oreiller, la tête tournée vers la porte, elle entendait les pas dans les escaliers. Elle vit la porte s'entrouvrir, une jambe se glisser dans l'entrebâillement pour l'ouvrir plus en grand. De longues jambes et un tee-shirt violet pâle. Les cheveux blonds en bataille et le sourire aux lèvres, sa Luna entra dans la chambre, les bras chargés d'un plateau avec des tasses fumantes et des toasts tout chaud.

Lavande se dit qu'elle avait de la chance, la chance d'avoir la femme la plus fabuleuse à ses côtés. Sans elle, elle ne savait pas où elle en serait aujourd'hui.

####

* * *

**Voilà, je termine sur une petite scène rajoutée, car je me suis rendue compte que j'avais un peu négligé les personnages secondaires... (ce ne sera pas trame principale, je pense que j'ajouterais des petites touches de vie parfois mais je ne développerais pas leur histoire)**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent. **

**A bientôt !**

**Lord Jude**


	4. Chapter 4 : Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles**

Hermione transplana chez Ron, le surprenant avachi sur son canapé une revue de Quidditch à la main.

- Eh Hermione, salut

- Bonjour Ron, tu vas bien ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Bien merci, je sais que Padma est dans sa famille aujourd'hui alors je voulais en profiter pour passer du temps avec toi, je ne te déranges pas.

- Non pas du tout, je te sers un thé ?

- Oui avec plaisir merci.

Hermione suivit Ron dans sa cuisine, il possédait un appartement sur le chemin de traverse. Cet appartement était totalement à l'image de Ron, chaleureux et absolument pas rangé. Toutes les pièces possédaient un joli plancher foncé, le salon était spacieux et comportait plusieurs canapés rouges foncés autour d'une cheminée, il y a avait dans un coin un immense tableau servant à Ron à établir des stratégies pour son équipe de Quidditch, dans tous les coins s'empilaient des revues de Quidditch et sur une étagère qui longeait tout le mur opposé aux immenses baies vitrées, on trouvait des figurines, des vifs d'or, son premier balai et pas mal de photos d'eux plus jeunes, d'eux adultes, des enfants de la famille et de son équipe de Quidditch. La cuisine donnait sur le salon et était bizarrement rangée, elle ne devait pas beaucoup servir ou alors tout était bien caché dans les placards rouges aux poignées dorées, les couleurs Gryffondors étaient partout, sauf dans la chambre de Ron qui était orange, en l'honneur des Canons de Chudley, son équipe. Trois portes donnaient sur le salon, deux chambres et une salle de bain.

Hermione s'installa sur une chaise et croisa les mains sous son menton regardant Ron s'activer, il mis à chauffer la bouilloire d'un sort, sortit des tasses et des cookies d'un placard et s'assis en face d'Hermione.

- Alors ça fait combien de temps avec Padma ? lança Hermione un petit sourire en coin,

- Euh ça doit faire six mois, Ron se balançait sur sa chaise, une main dans les cheveux, l'air un peu embarrassé. Il semblait avoir pris cette habitude d'Harry qui faisait toujours ce geste quand il ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

- Tu peux m'en parler tu sais, nous sommes amis

- Oui je sais, Ron ramena brutalement sa chaise sur ses quatre pieds, faisant trembler les tasses sur la table, c'est juste que c'est un peu bizarre, on était ensemble et depuis, enfin depuis nous, on n'a pas vraiment eu d'histoire sérieuse... j'aime bien Padma, j'ai appris à vraiment la connaître ces derniers temps, elle est toujours joyeuse, elle, en fait, elle se prend pas la tête... c'est pas comme les autres, qui voulait juste sortir avec un héros de guerre, le meilleur ami du survivant tu vois ?

- Oui je vois,

- Elle, elle connait le Ron de Poudlard, le gars maladroit, goinfre et pas très attentif en cours, rigola-t-il.

- Oh Ron, tu as tout de même bien changé depuis Poudlard, bon certes tu manges toujours autant, mais tu es quand même un entraineur de Quidditch reconnu pour son talent de stratège.

- Merci Hermione,

Ron sentit ses joues rougir et fut plus que content d'entendre la bouilloire siffler. Il se leva et tourna le dos à Hermione pour préparer le thé. Cela lui prit un peu plus de temps que de coutume, mais quand il se retourna et posa la théière sur la table, son visage avec repris une couleur normale.

- Et toi pas de petit ami ?

- Non je n'ai pas le temps et pas l'envie tu sais... c'était autour d'Hermione d'être embarrassée, elle rit doucement et ajouta

- C'est stupide non ?

- Quoi ?

- Nous... on est gêné de parler de nos amants alors que l'on se connaît depuis toujours, qu'on a toujours partagé et qu'on s'est déjà vu nus.

- C'est peut-être ça qui rend les choses compliqués... Ron se fit pensif, ses doigts entourant sa tasse de thé, le regard plongé dans le liquide ambré, c'est difficile de trouver quelqu'un qui soit à ta hauteur Hermione, c'est difficile de trouver quelqu'un qui a partagé ma vie, nos moments difficiles, de trouver quelqu'un qui sait pourquoi je fais des cauchemars la nuit, pourquoi certaines nuits je ne dors pas, difficile de trouver quelqu'un qui a toujours les mots pour me faire sourire, ou me faire réagir, difficile de trouver une femme qui sache me tenir tête et me dire quand je me comporte comme un abruti... et puis t'avoir vu nue ne joue pas en la faveur des autres... les séances d'entraînements pendant la guerre ont eu au moins un bon côté, ajouta Ron pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il ne s'attendait pas à déballer tous ses sentiments d'un coup, en fait il ne pensait pas ressentir tout ça, il était sincère quand il disait apprécier énormément Padma, mais il était difficile de passer après Hermione.

Il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il avait perdu quand elle était apparue au bras de Malfoy, elle était resplendissante et tellement classe.

Hermione n'osait plus lever les yeux, pour le coup, elle se demandait si elle ne préférait pas le Ron de son adolescence, celui qui avait la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuiller, parce que le Ron adulte, le Ron sur de lui, il la mettait en danger, il faisait remuer des choses au fond d'elle, des vieux souvenirs. Elle releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Ron, par Merlin, ils étaient tellement bleus, elle tendit la main pour prendre celle de Ron par dessus la table.

- Ron... tu sais, je... ce que nous avons vécu, c'était unique, je pense que jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un comme toi... jamais je ne retrouverais cette sensation de sécurité et cette peur qui me rongeait le ventre de te perdre, que tu sois blessé, la guerre nous a obligé à grandir trop vite, à prendre nos sentiments trop au sérieux, nous n'avons pas eu le temps qu'il nous aurait fallu, tout était trop intense, trop soudain, trop fort, après la guerre, on a tous ressenti un manque, ce n'était pas toi, ni moi, juste pas le bon moment. Je... je ne sais pas si aujourd'hui je serais capable d'avoir de nouveau une relation normale, je ne pense pas être le genre de femme qui se marie, a des enfants, je... quand je vois ce que certains être humain sont capables de faire, je ne veux pas d'enfants, je ne veux pas que d'autres aient le risques de vivre ce que nous avons vécu, d'avoir une enfance brisée, de devenir soldat avant d'avoir nos diplômes, d'avoir appris à haïr avant de pouvoir aimer...

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et sa main était douloureusement crispée autour de celle de Ron, celui-ci fit le tour de la table et vint prendre Hermione dans ses bras. Il la comprenait, Merlin, il la comprenait et elle le comprenait, c'était une chance et une malédiction à la fois, ils faisaient les même cauchemars, avaient les mêmes peurs et savaient pertinemment qu'ils seraient toujours brisés au fond d'eux. Que la façade qu'ils offraient au monde n'était pas suffisante entre eux.

Hermione s'accrocha à Ron, ensemble ils étaient plus forts mais aussi plus faibles, plus sensibles, être ensemble les renvoyait à une époque qu'ils ne voulaient pas revivre, être ensemble était la chose la plus douce du monde mais aussi la plus cruelle.

Ils se regardèrent, les yeux perdus, Hermione se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, elle se leva, entrainant Ron dans son geste, son corps se colla au sien. Elle leva la tête, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Ron passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer au plus près de lui, pour sentir sa chaleur. Il avait l'impression de revivre. Ses mains se glissèrent facilement sous le chemisier d'Hermione, elle continuait de s'agripper à ton tee-shirt.

Le regard désespéré qu'elle lui lança ne fit faire qu'un tour à son sang, il arracha son chemisier, retira lui-même son tee-shirt, elle semblait perdu, presque amorphe, c'est quand il l'embrassa, prenant son visage en coupe dans ses mains, y mettant toute la tendresse qu'il possédait, qu'elle réagit. Ses mains glissèrent dans ses cheveux, sur la pointe des pieds, elle suivait le ballet de leurs langues, elle se sentait perdre pieds, elle ne sentait plus ce poids sur son coeur, elle ne pensait plus.

En quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Ron, ils se connaissaient par coeur, ils avaient l'habitude l'un de l'autre. Ron prenait soin de recouvrir de baiser chaque parcelle du corps d'Hermione qu'il dénudait, il posait ses lèvres sur cette peau pâle et douce. Hermione lâchait prise, pour la première fois depuis des années, elle ne pensait pas, pas aux conséquences, pas à l'après, ou pourquoi, ou ce qu'elle ressentait, elle se laissait guider par les mains expertes de Ron. Entièrement nus, leurs corps enlacés, Ron se laissa entrainer dans les profondeurs du plaisir. Hermione était son refuge, il se pencha à son oreille lui murmura des mots, lui murmurant qu'il serait là pour elle, elle passa ses bras autour de son torse, posa ses mains sur ses épaules, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair, ses doigts massacrant les muscles, ses dents mordaient la peau tendre du cou de Ron. Ses actes lui assurant qu'il était à elle et elle à lui, elle mettait toute la force de ses sentiments dans ces gestes brutaux. Ron continuait ses va et vient de plus en plus rapidement serrant contre lui le corps si désirable, si désiré, d'Hermione, il voulait lui faire oublier ses soucis, ses pensées, il voulait lui aussi oublier ses cauchemars, son histoire. Transpirant, essoufflés, ils jouirent ensemble, Ron retombant lourdement sur Hermione avant de se retourner sur le côté, il la tenait toujours contre lui, elle se blottit dans ses bras, contre son torse.

Pour l'instant, il était hors de question de penser, d'analyser, elle profitait juste de ce corps, de cette odeur, du souffle contre ses cheveux, de cette main sur sa hanche.

Elle s'endormit rapidement, Ron la regardait, elle paraissait soudain si paisible, elle était tellement belle le visage détendu, il se rendit compte que cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu les sourcils froncés, la lèvre mordillée ou le regard inquiet. Il finit aussi par s'endormir, épuisé et heureux.

###########

Quand Ron se réveilla, il était seul, la place à côté de lui était encore chaude, il se leva le sourire aux lèvres, il regarda l'heure, il était 17h34, il passa un caleçon et un tee-shirt et sortit de la chambre, il entendait du bruit dans la cuisine.

Les yeux encore ensommeillé, il s'approchait de la table, la femme occupée à cuisiner se retourna vers lui,

- Pp Padma, tu es rentré quand ?

- Il y a quelques minutes à peine, tu étais en train de dormir alors je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller, tu étais tellement mignon, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.

- Ca va ?

- Euh oui, oui c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, je croyais que tu passais la journée chez tes parents ?

- Oui mais il est 17h30 passé, je suis rentrée, je voulais te faire une surprise mais tu n'as pas l'air content, Padma fit la moue, l'air déçu.

- Mais non enfin, je viens juste de me lever, il l'enlaça calant son dos contre son torse pendant qu'elle découpait des pommes à la moldue. Je suis grognon quand je me réveille et il l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Oh oui je sais.

Elle rigola et Ron se sentit affreusement coupable, il se demandait ce qu'il lui avait pris, il savait que revoir Hermione était une mauvaise idée, elle pensait apparemment la même chose puisqu'elle était partie sans un mot. Heureusement qu'elle avait eu un peu plus de présence d'esprit que lui sinon il serait dans de beaux draps.

Padma continuait de préparer sa tarte aux pommes en lui racontant sa journée, elle lui demanda qui était passé. Ron lui dit qu'Hermione était venue prendre un thé pour parler du bon vieux temps.

Ils finirent par se retrouver sur le canapé, lui lisant sa revue de Quidditch, elle un livre sur les plantes magiques pendant que la tarte cuisait.

########

Hermione marchait dans un parc moldu, il faisait froid, il y avait du vent et le ciel était gris, alors qu'on était fin juin, Merlin qu'elle détestait l'Angleterre, il faisait moche et il y avait Ron. Elle savait avoir fait une énorme bêtise, non seulement Ron était en couple maintenant et il semblait heureux. Mais en plus elle-même n'était pas prête pour ce genre de chose, elle avait mis assez de temps à se reconstruire, à se retrouver et à devenir une femme indépendante. Elle trouvait qu'être amoureuse rendait dépendant... D'autant plus qu'elle n'aimait plus Ron, oui d'accord, elle n'aimait personne en ce moment, en fait elle n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre depuis Ron. Mais elle n'aimait plus Ron, c'était une certitude. Elle s'était comportée comme une adolescente stupide et immature...

Elle s'assit sur un banc, se prit la tête dans les mains et émis un grognement de protestation.

Elle entendit un rire clair devant elle, son regard se posa sur des chaussures en cuir impeccable, remonta sur un pantalon gris foncé, passa sur des mains fines et blanches, une chemise noire, et un visage qui gardait encore les traces de ce rire. Un visage qu'elle n'avait certainement pas envie de voir,

- Alors Hermione, c'est quoi cette tête, on dirait que t'as vu Weasley tout nu, il continua de rire, ignorant complètement l'air effaré d'Hermione. Ah non c'est vrai, tu l'as déjà vu de toute manière, ajouta-t-il.

- Malfoy dégage

- Eh bah on n'est pas de bonne humeur, fit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Effectivement, répliqua t elle d'un ton sec, alors dégage

- Très bien Granger, Draco avait reprit son ton froid, sa voix trainante, puisque c'est ce que tu veux, je pars.

Il se leva, fit quelques pas et se retourna,

- Mais tu sais Granger, un jour il faudra que tu grandisses et que tu arrêtes de te comporter comme si tout t'étais du, quand les gens font des efforts autour de toi, essaie au moins d'en faire autant.

Sur ce, il transplana, en plein milieu d'un parc moldu, mais qu'il était stupide. Hermione avait encore plus envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Elle avait envie de repartir sur le champ en Australie si cela ne devait pas impliquer une demande exceptionnelle de transport international d'urgence, qu'elle ne pouvait pas justifier.

Elle décida de rentrer à son hôtel, peut-être qu'une nuit de sommeil lui porterait conseil. Si seulement elle arrivait à dormir.

* * *

**Voilà pour cette semaine, les choses se compliquent un peu et ce n'est pas terminé !**

**A dimanche prochain !**

**Lord Jude.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Révélations 13

**Chapitre 5 : Révélations partie 1**

Le lundi matin, Harry arriva tôt au ministère, il avait eu la tête ailleurs pendant le repas dominical chez Molly. D'ailleurs Ron n'était pas venu et il en était assez étonné.

Il avait hâte de se mettre au travail, même si la partie qui leur était échue avec Blaise n'était pas la plus passionnante. Il préférait être sur le terrain à interroger les potentiels suspects et les témoins.

Néanmoins il savait que la recherche de la cause de la mort de Zacharia était essentielle à la résolution de l'enquête. Il allait devoir s'enfermer dans une bibliothèque et dans les archives pendant au moins une journée, mais il espérait que leurs premières découvertes les mèneraient sur le terrain.

Une fois sorti de la cheminée, il se dirigea à travers le hall vers les ascenceurs. Il n'y avait pas grand monde le lundi matin avant 7h et il appréciait cela, au moins personne ne le dévisageait, ou pire lui demandait un autographe.

Il entra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le 2 pour descendre à son bureau.

Il passa par la salle de pause prendre un café magique, il en aurait bien besoin pour affronter cette journée, les recherches c'était plutôt le rayon d'Hermione.

Il longea le couloir et franchit l'avant dernière porte sur la droite, son bureau, enfin celui qu'il partageait avec Zabini.

Blaise était déjà là et Harry en fut surpris,

- Salut

- 'Jour

- Eh bien t'as pas dormi cette nuit ou quoi ?

- Pfff, j'ai eu un week-end difficile, on n'a pas tous une petite famille bien tranquille Potter...

- Tranquille ? Essaie donc de vivre avec deux enfants de moins de huit ans et une femme hyper active et on en reparle...

Blaise sourit et se frotta les yeux, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de faire la fête. Enfin peut-être juste le dimanche soir, mais hier il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

- Bon alors c'est à nous que revient l'immense honneur de jouer les rats de bibliothèque

- Ouais, génial hein... Par quoi on commence ?

- Il faut qu'on établisse une liste de ce qu'on sait et de ce qu'on cherche, Harry se dirigea vers le tableau noir installé dans leur bureau.

- Alors on sait que Zacharia a été stupéfixié mais que cela n'a pas causé sa mort, donc on peut peut-être écarter cette information.

- Oui je suis d'accord

- On ne sait pas grand chose d'autre en fait... Il a subit un autre sort, il était recouvert de points multicolores et avait le visage boursouflé.

- Donc on pourrait chercher s'il existe des sorts donnant ces points et si ces sorts sont potentiellement mortels, c'est peut-être aussi du à une potion mais on va devoir attendre le milieu de matinée pour avoir le rapport du médicomage.

- Ok et le visage boursouflé ?

- Oui aussi, soit ce sont deux sorts différents, soit un seul qui donne ces deux effets, mais ce serait étrange.

- Bon on va à la bibliothèque du ministère, on oriente nos recherches sur les effets primaires et secondaires des sorts de faible intensité en attendant le médicomage.

- Allez Potter en route pour de folles aventures dans les tréfonds du ministère.

########

Vers 11h, Blaise releva la tête du dixième livre qu'il feuilletait, il ne voyait même plus Harry qui était caché derrière une pile d'ouvrages.

- On fait une pause ?

Harry tendit la main, finissant de lire un paragraphe,

- Oui, je crois que je tiens quelque chose, je vais emprunter celui-là et on verra avec le rapport du médicomage si ça colle.

Les deux Aurors prirent l'ascenseur pour retourner à leur niveau.

- Alors t'as trouvé quoi ?

- Il est dit dans ce bouquin, qu'il est possible de créer une potion qui se déclenche par un sort,

- Ah, et ?

- Réfléchis Blaise, le sort utilisé sur Zacharia, celui qui n'est pas répertorié au ministère, est trop faible pour pouvoir causer la mort mais si c'est un sort qui déclenche les effets d'une potion, il n'a pas besoin d'être puissant, c'est la potion qui est alors mortelle...

- Hum mais qui est au courant de ce genre de choses ? Et puis il doit falloir être un vrai maître en potions pour réussir ce genre de potions ?

- Oui mais si c'est vraiment ça, c'est pas plus mal, ça veut dire qu'on a beaucoup avancé et comme il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes assez habiles pour faire ce genre de potion sans faire de grand dégats, on trouvera facilement notre homme.

- Ouais sauf si la potion en question était censée être un truc banal et qu'en fait la personne l'a ratée et a causé la mort de Smith, là on a à faire à un sacré paquets d'incapables...

Harry grimaça, il n'avait pas pensé à cette hypothèse, la mort de Zacharia pouvait être accidentelle, mais vu le stupéfix et les circonstances, il en doutait.

A peine arrivés dans le couloir du département des Aurors, le chef leur tendit le rapport fait par le médicomage.

- Bon à part une grosse quantité de nourriture et de boisson alcoolisée... Sérieusement, il y avait du champagne arc-en-ciel ? Il a trouvé quelques ingrédients de potion, Armoise, Asphodèle, Valériane, Sisymbre, Sang de Dragon et Mucus de Véracrasse.

- Ça fait beaucoup d'ingrédients... nous ne possédons pas les connaissances pour faire une analyse précise, pouvons-nous consulter un expert ?

- Oui bien sur, mais quelqu'un de confiance, ce truc sent pas bon les gars, restez discret sur l'enquête.

- Oui chef.

######

Le lundi matin Hermione se réveilla les yeux bouffis, elle n'avait pas très bien dormi cette nuit, avant d'aller prendre sa douche elle envoya un hibou à Ginny, elle savait qu'Harry devait travailler et comme Ginny avait pris des jours de congés elle devait être disponible. Elle lui proposa un déjeuner dans un petit restaurant qu'elles appréciaient toutes les deux.

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle fila sous le jet d'eau brulante. Après une longue douche, elle se sentait déjà mieux, elle appliqua son sort pour sécher et coiffer ses cheveux.

Elle se sentait toujours dans un état profond de dépression alors elle choisit ses vêtements en fonction, jean, converse, tee-shirt noir et veste noire.

Son hibou était revenu, Ginny était d'accord et la rejoindrait à 12h à la Cuillère Ensorcelée.

Il était 11h et Hermione se dit qu'un tour chez Fleury&Bott lui ferait du bien. Elle enfila ses lunettes de soleil, attrapa son sac à main et sortit sur le chemin de traverse.

Elle flana un peu devant les boutiques, observa les nouvelles collection de robes et passa sans un regard devant le magasin de Quidditch, elle évita soigneusement le magasin de Farces et Attrapes Weasley et fila tête baissée direction sa boutique préférée. Elle passa beaucoup de temps parmi les rayons, et son choix se porta sur Sortilèges Oubliés du XVème siècle, une édition assez rare qui lui serait d'une grande utilité dans ses recherches, elle s'offrit un livre sur les pâtisseries magiques, après tout manger des choses sucrées améliorerait peut-être son humeur et enfin Petit Discours sur La Condition des Créatures Magiques au XXIème siècle, ce livre venait de sortir et la condition des créatures magiques la passionait toujours.

Elle passa à la caisse, discutant un peu avec le vendeur. Elle miniaturisa ses achats et se dirigea vers le restaurant.

Ginny n'étant pas arrivée et comme il était relativement tôt, Hermione pu choisir sa table, la plus isolée, dans le fond du restaurant entre un paravent et une énorme plante verte.

Hermione s'assit et sortit un de ses livres pour s'occuper. Après quinze minutes d'attente, Ginny arriva enfin.

Elle s'assit en face d'Hermione.

- Bonjour,

- Bonjour,

- Bon alors qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

Hermione rangea son livre, en fait elle prit beaucoup de temps pour ranger son livre, un peu trop...

- Hermione arrête ça, raconte moi...

- Rien, je suis juste un peu déçue que notre semaine à Poudlard et la soirée de commémoration aient été annulées...

- Oh oui quel dommage, le changement de sujet semblait avoir marché, en plus Harry est très stressé, il n'a pensé qu'à ça dimanche, n'empêche je me demande qui pouvait bien en vouloir à Zacharia, j'ai quasiment tout préparé avec lui et pas une seule fois il a semblé inquiet ou quoique ce soit...

- Oui c'est étrange, peut-être que ce n'était pas spécifiquement lui qui était visé, il était peut-être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, argumenta Hermione.

- Hum oui peut-être, je trouve ça triste quand même, c'était quelqu'un de bien, l'enterrement sera mercredi, tu viendras ?

- Oui bien sur.

- Bien. Maintenant racontes moi ce que tu caches et ne change pas de sujet !

- Pff

Le serveur arriva et sauva la mise d'Hermione ou du moins recula l'échéance. Elles commandèrent leur plat et un verre de vin. La commande se passa bien trop vite aux yeux d'Hermione...

- Alors ?

- J'ai fait une énorme bêtise...

- Ça à un rapport avec Ron ?

Hermione parut surprise.

- Pas la peine de faire cette tête d'étonnée, il n'était pas chez maman dimanche et comme je savais que Padma n'était pas là, j'ai senti qu'il y avait un truc.

- Oh... Hermione n'avait pas pensé à ce détail, décidemment elle se demandait où était passées ses fameuses capacités intellectuelles.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout le monde a supposé qu'il ne s'était pas levé et qu'il avait oublié de venir...

- Hum tant mieux...

Le serveur arriva avec leurs plats, bavette frites pour Ginny, poisson en sauce pour Hermione.

Hermione s'attaqua à son morceau de colin avec application. Ginny grignota quelques frites avant de revenir à l'attaque.

- Bon puisque tu ne veux rien me dire, je vais devoir deviner,

Hermione hocha la tête de haut en bas, l'air penaud.

- Alors puisque tu étais avec Ron et puisque tu dis avoir fait une bêtise, j'imagine que ça à un rapport avec votre relation, tu lui as déclaré tes sentiments et il t'a rembarré ?

Ginny ne laissa pas Hermione répondre et enchaina.

- Non, Ron ne t'aurais pas repoussée et tu n'as plus de sentiments pour lui, à moins que tu m'ais menti ?

- Non enfin... Hermione triturait son poisson mais n'avalait pas une seule bouchée.

- Alors c'est sexuel.

Hermione devint aussi rouge que le verre de vin de Ginny et baissa la tête.

- MERLIN C'EST CA !

- Chut enfin Ginny, tout le monde va nous entendre !

Ginny baissa la voix,

- Non mais c'est pas possible, comment ça a pu se passer et Padma alors ?

- Oui je sais, je me sens affreusement coupable, d'autant plus que je n'éprouve plus rien pour Ron, mais on discutait, j'étais triste, on a parlé du passé et on n'a pas réfléchi...

- Que Ron n'ait pas réfléchi, je peux comprendre, mais toi...

Ginny se recula sur sa chaise et croisa les bras, elle avait un peu de mal à avaler la nouvelle mais il fallait s'y faire et surtout soutenir sa meilleure amie.

- Bon écoute Hermione, tout le monde fait des erreurs d'accord ?

- Ah oui tu couches avec Dean depuis que t'es avec Harry ?

- Non... Hermione ne joue pas à ce jeu là...

- Désolée, c'est juste que je me sens archi nulle et que j'ai qu'une envie c'est de repartir en Australie tout de suite...

- NON, tu dois rester, s'il te plait ! Ginny fit ses yeux de chien battu, et Hermione ne put y résister.

- Bon d'accord, tu sais, je voulais rester en Angleterre, je veux dire définitivement, je voulais me réinstaller ici, mais maintenant, je ne pense pas pouvoir vivre avec ça...

- Si tu veux je te lance un sort d'Oubliettes

- Rah, Hermione se tapa le front avec la main, mais pourquoi je n'y ais pas pensé, j'aurais pu lancer ce sort à Ron avant de partir et moi j'aurais tâché de faire comme si ça ne s'était jamais passé, ce pays me prive de mon cerveau...

- Mais non voyons, écoute, je pense que tu devrais avoir une discussion avec Ron, mettre les choses à plat, dire que c'était une erreur, que ça ne se reproduira plus.

- Oui mais Padma ?

- Ça c'est à Ron de voir, toi tu es célibataire, c'est lui qui a fait l'erreur de tromper sa copine...

- Ok...

Hermione s'attaqua finalement sérieusement à son assiette. Elle était soulagé d'avoir pu en parler à sa meilleure amie même si elle était la soeur de Ron, Ginny avait pour habitude de prendre les choses objectivement.

Après le repas, elles décidèrent d'aller faire les boutiques, enfin Ginny décida de traîner Hermione dans les boutiques, lui rabattant les oreilles que le style Australien n'était décidément pas à la mode et qu'elle ne portait que des vêtements moldus.

Elle lui fit essayer des dizaines de vêtements différents, robes sorcières, cape, mais aussi quelques vêtements moldus, la mode avait bien changé ces dernières années chez les sorciers et ils adoptaient de plus en plus souvent les vêtements pratiques des moldus. Hermione était sure que jamais elle n'oserait porter cette mini jupe et encore moins cette robe de soirée très décolletée... Néanmoins elle aimait ses deux nouvelles robes de sorcier, une bleue nuit et une grise foncée. Elle n'avait pas acheté de cape, la sienne étant assez récente et puis avec l'été qui arrivait elle n'en aurait pas besoin. D'ailleurs cela lui fit penser qu'avec l'agitation qu'il y avait eu à Poudlard elle n'avait pas rendu sa cape à Malfoy.


	6. Chapter 6 : Révélations 23

**Chapitre 6 : Révélations partie 2**

_Après le repas, elles décidèrent d'aller faire les boutiques, enfin Ginny décida de traîner Hermione dans les boutiques, lui rabattant les oreilles que le style Australien n'était décidément pas à la mode et qu'elle ne portait que des vêtements moldus._

_Elle lui fit essayer des dizaines de vêtements différents, robes sorcières, cape, mais aussi quelques vêtements moldus, la mode avait bien changé ces dernières années chez les sorciers et ils adoptaient de plus en plus souvent les vêtements pratiques des moldus. Hermione était sure que jamais elle n'oserait porter cette mini jupe et encore moins cette robe de soirée très décolletée... Néanmoins elle aimait ses deux nouvelles robes de sorcier, une bleue nuit et une grise foncée. Elle n'avait pas acheté de cape, la sienne étant assez récente et puis avec l'été qui arrivait elle n'en aurait pas besoin. D'ailleurs cela lui fit penser qu'avec l'agitation qu'il y avait eu à Poudlard elle n'avait pas rendu sa cape à Malfoy._

- Dis Ginny tu sais où habite Malfoy ?

- Oui bien sur, mais pourquoi ça ? Ginny la regardait en coin, un sourire suspicieux sur les lèvres.

- Je dois lui rendre sa cape.

- Oh oh, je vois, fit la rousse en te tapotant le menton

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Gin...

- Oui bien sur alors comment sa cape s'est retrouvée en ta possession ?

- Vendredi soir, il me l'a prêté parce qu'il faisait froid...

- Ça alors, Draco Malfoy se comporte comme un gentleman avec Hermione Granger... Il y a véracrasse sous béozard ou je me trompe ?

- Absolument.

Hermione avait assené cette vérité avec aplomb mais Ginny n'y croyait absolument pas, Hermione se comportait normalement mais Draco pas du tout. Elle savait que les Malfoys étaient censés garder un masque neutre en toute circonstance mais les regards qu'il jetait à Hermione étaient assez équivoques, pour quiconque avait un temps soi peu le sens de l'observation.

Peut-être Hermione était-elle sincère et peut-être Draco avait-il craqué pour la sorcière mais Ginny pensait vraiment qu'Hermione lui cachait quelque chose.

Ginny suivit Hermione à son hôtel, après tout, elle avait sa journée de libre, les enfants étant encore chez Molly.

Une fois dans la chambre, Hermione sortit la cape et grimaça en regardant la boue séchée qu'il y avait collée dessus.

- Eh bah tu te roules dans la boue avec une cape prêtée par sa seigneurerie Malfoy, il va te tuer... Ginny était allongé sur le ventre sur le lit et pouffait de rire.

- C'est pas drôle Ginny, je ne me ROULE PAS dans la boue... elle est tombée c'est tout...

Hermione lança plusieurs sorts pour la nettoyer, la repasser et même lui donner une odeur de chèvrefeuille agréable.

- Et voilà,

Hermione paraissait très satisfaite du résultat pendant que Ginny continuait à la regarder de travers;

- Quoi ?

- Du chèvrefeuille ? T'en fais pas un peu trop ?

- Non pas du tout, bon tu me dis où il habite ?

- Oui d'accord,

Ginny se leva et écrit une adresse sur un bout de parchemin qu'elle tendit à Hermione, elle l'embrassa sur la joue, lui souhaitant bon courage et transplana.

Hermione resta quelques secondes regardant fixement le parchemin en fronçant les sourcils, décidément elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, peut-être le décalage horaire mais elle faisait n'importe quoi depuis qu'elle était arrivée en Angleterre.

Elle connaissait la rue de Malfoy elle y transplana donc directement.

Longeant la rue tout en regardant les numéros, elle s'arrêta devant une charmante maison anglaise en briques... Le manoir Malfoy était bien loin, il faut dire que tous les biens de ses parents avaient été saisis par le ministère, son compte en banque devait être bien rempli ce qui avait du lui permettre de s'offrir cette maison et encore, Hermione était sure qu'il pouvait s'offrir la moitié de Londres sans que cela affecte sa fortune...

Hermione monta les quelques marches du perron et sonna à la porte. Elle se demanda s'il était là, après tout on était lundi après-midi, il devait travailler, son cerveau était VRAIMENT en vacances, elle fit demi tour et commençait à descendre les marches quand la porte s'ouvrit.

- Alors c'est vrai les Gryffondors n'ont aucune patiente...

Cette voix trainante... et arrogante... Hermione stoppa sa descente et se retourna,

- Bonjour Malfoy, tu m'invites pas à entrer ?

Elle le poussa et franchit le pas de la porte, elle avait passé un week-end pourri et il était hors de question qu'elle laisse Malfoy la mener par le bout du nez, elle ne s'énerverait pas non mais elle allait l'énerver lui.

Elle tourna sur elle-même pour observer la pièce dans laquelle elle était entrée. Un immense salon, le sol était en bois clair, il y avait une cheminée sur la droite devant laquelle trônait un immense canapé beige complété par deux fauteuils assortis. Un tapis vert Serpentard et des rideaux verts également, forcément. Les murs de chaque côté de la cheminée étaient recouverts de bibliothèque, des centaines d'ouvrages devaient s'y trouver.

Sur sa gauche un bar en L séparait le salon de la cuisine et une table à manger se situait dans la continuité de la cuisine. Un escalier dans le fond devait mener aux étages.

Ce qui subjugua le plus Hermione, mis à part la pièce gigantesque et le très bon goût avec lequel elle était meublée, c'était la baie vitrée qui faisait quasiment tout le long de la pièce face à la porte d'entrée, elle s'en approcha et pu voir à travers une véranda avec piscine et derrière un jardin assez grand.

- La propriété te plait Granger ? Ce n'est pas à vendre...

- Je visite juste, étant donné que tu es trop impoli pour m'inviter à le faire, je me débrouille.

Si Draco Malfoy ne s'était pas appelé justement Malfoy il aurait à l'heure actuelle la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités par le culot de Granger. Mais comme il était un Malfoy il se contenta de hausser un sourcil et d'afficher une moue dubitative.

- Très bien je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi. Et il retourna dans la cuisine où il était apparemment en train de préparer un repas.

Malfoy cuisinait, Hermione n'en revenait tellement pas, qu'elle laissa tomber la visite des étages et qu'elle s'assit sur un tabouret de bar pour le regarder.  
Malfoy fit comme si elle n'était pas là ce qui au bout de quelques minutes agaça Hermione, d'autant plus qu'il ne faisait que couper des légumes, enfin ordonner aux légumes de se couper tout seul avec sa baguette.

Hermione se leva et alla parcourir les rangées de livres de la bibliothèque.

Draco laissant ses légumes se couper en toute autonomie, se retourna pour observer Hermione, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était chez lui et il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il était content qu'elle soit chez lui.

Elle allait bien dans son salon, pensa-t-il, avant de se flageller mentalement, "elle allait bien dans son salon" non mais sérieusement... Granger n'était pas un meuble ou un tableau... Draco préféra retourner à sa préparation, ses légumes étant en petits morceaux, il les dirigea vers une casserole d'eau bouillante. Il allait s'attaquer à la préparation de son poulet quand il entendit un petit cri.

Il vit Hermione regarder sa jambe à laquelle un petit chaton était agrippé toutes griffes dehors.

- Alors la lionne, on a peur d'un petit chaton ?

- Pas du tout, il m'a juste surprise...

Hermione arracha le chaton de son jean et le cala dans ses bras, elle revint vers Malfoy dans la cuisine.

- Depuis quand les serpents adoptent des félins ?

- J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les chats...

- Tu prépares quoi ?

- Granger, est-ce que tu vas finir par me dire ce que tu fous chez moi ? T'as plus d'amis ? Tu t'ennuies ? Tu...

- Je suis venue te rendre ta cape, elle sortit un paquet de sa poche, elle lança un amplificato et rendit sa taille normal au vêtement. Tiens, je l'ai nettoyé.

Hermione fixait Draco, le bras tendu soutenant la cape.

- Bon euh tu la reprends ou t'en veux pas parce qu'une sang-de-bourde l'a touchée ?

Draco attrapa rageusement la cape et monta les escaliers bruyamment.

Hermione resta en plan dans la cuisine, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Au bout de dix minutes, il n'était pas redescendu et dix minutes c'est long quand on est toute seule et pas chez soi.

Prenant son courage à deux, elle était une Gryffondor quand même, elle monta les escaliers, non sans avoir déposé le chaton au sol avant.

Elle arriva sur un pallier donnant sur le jardin et l'on pouvait observer la pelouse impeccable et les parterres de fleurs éclatants par une baie vitrée. Elle aurait cru que Malfoy vivrait dans un endroit sombre et humide, elle s'était trompée. Sur ce pallier un bureau, aucun papier dessus, tout devait être rangé dans les tiroirs ou la commode qu'il y avait derrière. Sur sa droite il y avait un couloir qui desservait quatre portes, super, et maintenant elle faisait quoi... Malfoy jouait à cache-cache ou quoi... Elle pouffa de rire en imaginant Malfoy caché sous un lit, les cheveux dans la poussière, ou encore recroquevillé dans un placard derrière des manteaux en fourrure.

Elle s'avança dans le couloir silencieusement, guettant le moindre bruit, elle ouvrit la première porte sur sa gauche, une salle de bain, vide, et heureusement, la situation aurait pu être gênante... En même temps elle se trouvait dans l'appartement de son ancien ennemi en train de fouiner et sans véritable invitation. Quoique il avait bien dit qu'elle pouvait faire comme chez elle. La première porte sur sa droite donnait sur une chambre dans les tons gris clairs et verts, sûrement celle de Draco, puisque la cape qu'elle avait ramenée était posée sur le coffre au bout du lit. La seconde porte donnait encore sur une chambre, beige cette fois et la dernière porte, encore une chambre, plutôt dans les tons bleus, mais de combien Malfoy avait-il besoin de chambres ?

Toutes ces pièces étaient vides, il n'aurait quand même pas osé transplaner alors qu'elle était chez lui...

Arrivée au bout du couloir, elle vit une dernière porte, elle l'ouvrit et se retrouve face à un escalier. Elle monta marches après marches, elle entendait du bruit.

Elle arriva dans ce qui était le dernier étage de la maison, un immense laboratoire de potion. Draco était devant un chaudron, il intégrait des yeux de jobarille un à un à sa potion.

- Eh bien Granger tu as finalement fait la visite toute seule.

- Tu es étrange Malfoy,

- Ah oui? Malfoy se permit un sourire, il était dos à elle. Je te signale que c'est toi qui débarque chez moi sans prévenir, que c'est toi qui un coup est toute gentille et m'accompagne à une soirée et le lendemain m'envoie complètement balader sans raison. Draco se retourna et ancra ses yeux argents dans le chocolat des yeux d'Hermione, alors dis moi qui est le plus étrange de nous deux ?

Hermiona baissa la tête, ne souhaitant pas soutenir ce regard, il remuait des choses en elle, elle se sentait barbouillée, en fait c'était bizarre, elle avait vraiment mal au ventre et... Oh Merlin... Elle se retourna et descendit les marches en courant, se précipitant vers la salle de bain, elle eu à peine le temps d'atteindre les toilettes qu'elle vomit tout son repas du midi.

Malfoy était interloqué, elle était vraiment bizarre et distante, il trouvait ça étrange... Il descendit et trouva une Hermione pâle et tremblotante assise par terre dans sa salle de bain.

- Tu es malade ?

- C'est surement le poisson que j'ai mangé ce midi, ils vont m'entendre dans ce restaurant, Hermione tentait de s'indigner mais elle manquait clairement d'enthousiasme et de force.

Draco fronça les sourcils,

- Dis Hermione, je... tu es vraiment bizarre... je comprends que ce soit difficile ou gênant mais... de là à complètement m'ignorer...

- De quoi tu parles Malfoy ? T'as pas une potion contre l'indigestion plutôt ?

Draco se baisse à la hauteur d'Hermione, il lança un sort pour la nettoyer et d'un accio attira la fiole de potion contre les maux d'estomacs. Il lui fit avaler et la soutint pour la faire descendre les marches afin de rejoindre le salon.

Il la fit asseoir sur le canapé et prépara du thé d'un coup de baguette. Il fit léviter le plateau devant lui, et le posa sur la table basse du salon. Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione et la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu veux aller à Ste Mangouste ?

- Pour un poisson avarié ? Non ça ira, j'ai connu pire... Hermione paraissait se remettre doucement, ses joues reprenaient des couleurs et ses yeux étaient moins vitreux.

- Je pense qu'il faut qu'on en parle.

- Qu'on parle de quoi ?

- De ce qui s'est passé à Tokyo enfin

- Hein ? Tu t'intéresses à mes recherches ?

- Mais par Salazard tu le fais exprès, Draco se leva en colère, il avait la mâchoire crispée, ses yeux lançaient des étincelles, et les points serrés, il continua à s'énerver. Je veux bien comprendre que tu regrettes mais tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de ne pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, ça voulait peut-être rien dire pour toi mais moi contrairement à toi, je ne couches pas avec n'importe qui et pour n'importe quel prétexte, je suis plus ce gamin de Poudlard qui enchainait les conquêtes, je suis adulte maintenant, il criait assez fort maintenant devant une Hermione abasourdie.

- Draco, Hermione décida de le couper, elle s'était levée et avait posé sa main sur son bras, je ne comprends pas, je ne sais pas avec qui tu as couché et quel est le rapport avec moi mais saches que je sais que tu n'es plus comme à Poudlard.

- Attends tu rigoles là ? Draco s'était soudainement calmé, il se rassit sur le canapé et mis son visage dans ses mains en soufflant. Tu me demandes avec qui j'ai couché ? Tu veux dire que tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé le 22 mai ?

- Euh non.

- D'accord, alors essaie de te souvenir de ce que tu as fait ce jour là. Draco la regardait fixement.

Hermione commençait sérieusement à avoir peur, certes son cerveau avait déserté depuis qu'elle était en Angleterre mais elle n'était pas devenue totalement stupide non plus. Si elle avait couché avec Malfoy elle s'en souviendrait quand même, il n'était pas le genre d'hommes qu'on oubliait et puis de toute manière, elle ne couchait pas avec n'importe qui, contrairement à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, s'étant également rassise sur le canapé, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle avait fait cette soirée là.

Draco sirotait son thé, paraissant très calme d'extérieur mais il bouillait à l'intérieur, il bouillait de colère, d'impatience et de frustration.

Hermione elle refaisait son voyage dans sa tête, elle avait quitté l'Australie le 4 avril. Elle s'était installée à Osaka trois semaines afin de se faire quelques contacts. Ses recherches terminées elle avait voulu intégrer la communauté magique de Tokyo mais elle avait encore mis deux semaines avant de trouver quelqu'un qui puisse l'y inviter. Elle avait eu l'impression de rentrer dans la mafia. Leur pays étant très petit, la société sorcière devait se cacher et n'était pas très favorable à la présence d'étrangers, ils ne voulaient pas que les gens viennent faire du tourisme et risquer de les exposer. Pendant plus d'une semaine, Hermione avait été frustrée, elle avait enchaîné les portes claquées au nez, les silences et les refus.

Merlin, elle se releva brusquement. Draco posa son thé, toujours très calme et regarda Hermione qui avait les mains devant la bouche et les yeux écarquillés.

- Je... Oh par Morgane.

- Tu jures par Morgane ?

- Vraiment Malfoy, tu crois que c'est le plus important ?

- Ah désolé mais moi je n'ai pas de pertes de mémoire...

- J'avais bu, des trucs étranges

- Des trucs étranges ? Me dis pas que t'as bu des boissons dans les bars clandestins japonais ?

- Euh... si ?

- Mais t'es complètement idiote ma parole ! Ils mettent n'importe quoi là dedans, t'as de la chance de t'en tirer avec juste une perte de mémoire ! T'aurais pu y laisser bien plus ! A croire que t'as aucune connaissance en potion !

- Je ne savais pas enfin, je travaille sur les sortilèges moi, je croyais que c'était de l'alcool...

- Donc tu ne souviens de rien.

- Non... désolée...

- J'avais bu, de l'alcool uniquement moi, je croyais juste qu'on était tous les deux un peu ivres, si j'avais su que tu avais avalé des potions, je t'aurais emmené à l'hôpital, pas dans ma chambre d'hôtel...

- et euh, c'était bien ?

Draco tourna la tête en haussant les deux sourcils.

- J'y crois pas... t'es vraiment bizarre en ce moment... il laissa un silence s'installer... Oui c'était bien, c'était même plus que bien.

- Ah, je... je devrais peut-être rentrer, j'ai déjà abusé de ton hospitalité et j'ai mal de choses à digérer en ce moment. Je suis dés...

- Ne dis pas que tu es désolée Hermione, moi je ne le suis pas.

Il se leva et la rejoignit à la porte, il l'embrassa sur la joue et lui souhaita une bonne soirée avant de la laisser là et de retourner dans sa cuisine. Elle ne franchit pas la porte et transplana directement dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle remette ses idées en place, elle s'installa sur le bureau près de la fenêtre et envoya son hibou à Ste Mangouste pour prendre rendez-vous avec un médicomage, elle voulait savoir s'il restait des traces des différentes potions qu'elle avait pu boire et si oui, si cela pouvait affecter son état actuel, cela expliquerait bien des choses.

Ensuite elle prit un parchemin et établit une liste de toutes les choses qu'elle avait faite ses derniers temps, ce qui était logique et ce qui ne l'était pas. Elle passa la soirée penchée sur ses notes.

* * *

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, la pauvre Hermione a un peu déraillé... mais elle finira par s'en sortir... enfin peut-être ;-)**

**A la semaine prochaine!**

**Lord Jude**


	7. Chapter 7 : Révélations 33

**Chapitre 7 : Révélations partie 3**

Lundi après-midi, Harry et Blaise entrèrent dans le hall de Saint Mangouste par la cheminée.

Ils avaient plusieurs questions à poser au médicomage qui avait fait l'autopsie du corps et ils voulaient voir Draco. Ils avaient la chance de connaître un maître en potions et ils voulaient conclure cette enquête au plus vite. Travailler sur la mort d'un camarade d'école n'était pas vraiment leur tasse de thé.

Ils demandèrent à l'accueil où se trouvait le bureau de Ferson et montèrent au 3ème étage au service des Empoisonnements par Potions et Plantes. Ils frapèrent à la porte du bureau de Ferson, pas de réponse.

- Il doit être avec un patient, on n'a qu'à attendre.

- Oui attends là, je vais voir au sous-sol si Draco est là.

Harry s'assit sur une des chaises en plastique inconfortable du couloir. Mais pourquoi dans tous les hôpitaux, les chaises étaient-elles aussi rigide ? Il lança un sort discrètement pour avoir l'impression d'être assis sur un coussin moelleux.

Blaise avait l'air bizarre depuis ce matin, depuis qu'il lui avait parlé du sort déclencheur en fait. Il se demanda si cela pouvait avoir un lien avec son passé, il savait que Blaise n'avait jamais été mangemort, il était seulement proche des familles mangemort par le biais de sa mère, et de Draco.

Harry en profita pour réfléchir à cette enquête, il était possible que cela ait un lien avec la guerre puisque le meurtre avait eu lieu pendant la soirée de commémoration. Smith était dans l'A.D., il était du bon côté, mais il n'avait pas participé à la bataille de Poudlard et étant un sang pur, il n'aurait pas du être en premier sur la liste des victimes d'un potentiel ancien mangemort qui voulait se venger.

Il savait également que depuis la guerre, les sangs purs étaient parfois montré du doigt, comme si la guerre était de leur faute, être un sang pur ne voulait pas dire être un mangemort mais certains faisaient vite l'amalgame.

Harry fut interrompu dans ses réfléxion par Blaise qui revenait, l'air bredouille.

- Il ne doit pas travailler aujourd'hui, il avait du prendre des jours pour la fête à Poudlard et lui il n'est pas obligé de revenir bosser même si c'est annulé.

- Y'a un problème Blaise ?

- Comment ça ?

- T'es sur les nerfs depuis ce matin...

- Pas du tout.

Blaise passa la main sur son visage et jetait des coups d'oeil aux alentours,

- On en parle plus tard.

A ce moment précis, M. Ferson arriva,

- Ah Messieurs les Aurors, bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Bonjour, nous aimerions en savoir un peu plus sur Smith,

- Oui bien sur allons dans mon bureau.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans le bureau de Ferson, celui-ci rangea les dossiers qu'il avait dans la main et une fois dans son fauteuil, qui avait l'air bien plus confortable que les chaises du couloir, il demanda :

- Alors ?

- Nous vous remercions tout d'abord pour la rapidité avec laquelle vous avez identifié les composants de la potion, mais nous nous demandons comment le corps de Smith a été recouvert de points de toutes les couleurs.

- Ah, je pense, je dis bien je pense, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse bien sur, mais M. Smith avait bu beaucoup de champagne arc-en-ciel et il est possible que la potion ait été mise dans son verre, l'action de la potion a du créer cet effet sur sa peau et son décès. Les ingrédients de cette potion sont loin d'être inoffensifs séparemment alors mis ensemble...

- Et son visage ?

- Le sort n'était pas terminé, je pense que quelqu'un voulait le défigurer pour qu'on ait des difficultés à le reconnaître. En fait, j'ai comparé des photos et il s'avère que la forme de son visage a été modifié par des sortilèges, son nez était droit et fin et non plus en trompette, de même son menton a été allongé et ses pommettes remontées. Si vous voulez vraiment mon avis... Le médicomage s'interrompit.

- Nous voulons vraiment votre avis.

- Hum, c'est un peu comme si le tueur avait été surpris avant de finir et qu'il avait caché son... son travail par un sort gonflant le visage...

- Mais pourquoi modifier l'aspect d'une personne ?

- Ce n'est pas moi l'auror messieurs, je ne fais que vous donner les sortilèges qui ont été lancés sur lui.

- Merci M. Ferson pour votre aide.

####

Harry et Blaise transplanèrent directement dans le hall du ministère et se dirigèrent vers leur bureau en silence. Blaise avait l'air tracassé et Harry fronçait les sourcils, perdu dans une intense réflexion.

Une fois arrivés dans leur bureau, Harry s'empressa de rajouter au dossier les informations qu'ils venaient de recueillir, les modifications du visage étaient bizarre, le meurtrier souhaitait surement qu'on ne reconnaisse pas Smith, quand au sort utilisé pour déformer son visage, il ressemblait à celui qu'Hermione lui avait lancé, il y a plus de dix ans...

Harry posa sa plume et s'étira sur sa chaise. Il regarda Blaise qui fixait la fenêtre magique les yeux dans le vague.

- Alors tu me racontes ?

Blaise se retourna vers lui, pris sa baguette et lança des sorts d'insonorisation pour ne pas être dérangé.

- J'ai menti.

Blaise baissa la tête sous le regard d'Harry, il était sur qu'il allait le juger et l'accuser, s'énerver et lui en vouloir. Ils faisaient équipe depuis la fin de leurs études d'Auror et il ne voulait pas briser la confiance que le Gryffondor avait mis en lui.

- A quel propose ?

Harry restait prudent, il voyait bien l'état du métisse et il ne voulait pas s'énerver avant de connaitre tous les détails, il avait peut-être de bonnes raisons de mentir... ou au moins des excuses.

- Quand j'ai dis que je ne connaissais pas Zacharias, en fait euh je le connais...

- Oui il était avec nous à Poudlard et on l'a beaucoup revu après...

- Oui, non, bien sur que je le connais de vue, mais j'ai dit ne pas l'avoir reconnu tout de suite, je suis pas censé avoir passé du temps avec lui, on n'est pas censé être proches...

- Proches ?

- Ca remonte à trois ans... on était séparé avec Pansy, elle avait encore piqué une crise et cette fois ça durait... je... enfin tu me connais... je suis assez ouvert et quand je suis tombé sur Zacharias dans un bar, il était toujours aussi arrogant, tu sais il pensait que parce qu'il était sang pur ET du bon côté pendant la guerre, il était l'exemple à suivre, contrairement à Malfoy, il disait qu'il comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde lui pardonnait, alors que son père était un mangemort et qu'il était loin d'être tout blanc... bref ça m'a énervé, on s'est battu.

- Ah.

Harry croisa les bras.

- Donc tu me parles d'une bagarre entre deux types bourrés qui remontent à trois ans de ça ? Quel rapport ?

- On s'est revu, et cette fois on s'est pas battu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, Blaise n'avait plus l'air gêné, un air de défi s'affichait sur son visage et c'est la seule chose qu'il laissait transparaître.

- Blaise, Harry s'avança sur son bureau et croisa les mains, son regard émeraude se fit perçant, tu ne l'as pas tué ?

- Bien sur que non, Blaise semblait scandalisé.

- Il fallait que je pose la question, tu me comprends ?

- Oui. Blaise se calma, du moins en apparence, et repris son discours,

- Il n'était pas très apprécié tu sais...

- Comment ça ?

- Les deux camps lui en voulaient, sang pur et proche de l'Elu...

- C'est stupide, toi, Draco ou Théo, personne ne vous a menacé,

- Bien sur que si Potter, tu crois quoi ? Moi ça a été, je n'ai jamais été associé aux mangemorts et je suis devenu Auror mais Draco et Théo ont morflé, le père de Théo est mort et celui de Draco est à Azkaban. Ils ont reçu des lettres de menace, des beuglantes, des colis piégés, ils se sont faits insultés dans la rue voire même agressés... surtout l'année qui a suivit la fin de la guerre. Que Théo ait été un espion ou que Draco se soit repenti sur le tard, tout le monde s'en foutait, ils étaient des fils de mangemorts qui devaient payer...

- Merde mais pourquoi je l'ai jamais su ?

- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu imaginais ? Que les Serpentards étaient du genre à se vanter de ce genre de choses, que des sangs purs allaient venir quémander ton aide ? Ils sont trop fiers pour ça, ils ont endurés, ils ont du faire leur preuve bien plus que les autres. Pourquoi tu crois que Draco passe son temps à l'étranger et Théo ne revit que depuis qu'il sort avec Seamus, le valeureux Gryffondor...

Bref ils avaient néanmoins un avantage vis à vis de Zacharias, ils savent se défendre et surtout faire profil bas.

- Oui mais Zacharias n'a jamais été pour Voldemort, et il n'a même pas participé à la bataille de Poudlard, sa famille s'est cachée...

- Ouais mais Zacharias avait une grande gueule... il frimait comme quoi dans un monde de paix les choses allaient pouvoir reprendre leur cours et que les vrais sangs purs allaient enfin pouvoir retrouver leur place. Il n'avait pas les mêmes idées que Voldemort, loin de là, mais il était... comment dire... tellement prétentieux. Il pensait vraiment qu'il y avait des sorciers supérieurs, pas dans le sens où ils étaient plus puissants mais dans le sens où parce que leur famille est ancienne, ils détiennent un savoir, beaucoup d'artefacts magiques, et du coup une certaine maîtrise du monde magique que ne possèdent pas les sorciers... disons... récents...

- C'est... arrogant... y'a pas d'autres mots... mais je comprends pas ce qu'ils ont de plus...

- Des livres Potter, des secrets, des potions, des sorts, des enchantements que personne ne connait à part leur famille, être un sang pur c'est malgré tout différent d'être un né moldu ou un sang mêlé, on t'apprend depuis tout petit des tas de sorts qui n'appartiennent qu'à ta famille, des secrets, ce sont des choses gardées jalousement...

- Du coup tu crois que quelqu'un en voulait à Zacharias parce qu'il étalait trop son statut de sang pur ?

- Possible,

- Mais pourquoi maintenant ? S'il fait ça depuis des années ?

- Il cherchait une femme... une sang pur, depuis quelques semaines. Il a commencé à rencontrer des familles, plutôt étrangères, en Angleterre, seulement des petites familles, il était jaloux quand Neville et Hannah se sont mariés, sa famille fait partie d'une des vingt-huit sang pur et même si sa mère est une sang mêlée, c'était la seule et elle faisait un bon partie. Il est même partie en France pour rejoindre Astoria et lui demander de l'épouser, elle a refusé.

- Et donc, cette remontée des traditions de sang pur a joué tu penses...

- Je n'en sais rien...

- Et ta famille ?

- Je fais pas parti des sangs purs si c'est que tu demandes, en fait tu dois avoir le sang plus pur que le mien étant donné que je ne sais pas qui est mon père et que toi dans tout ton arbre généalogique, seule ta mère est née-moldue. D'ailleurs avec ton mariage avec Ginny, vos enfants sont quasiment des sangs purs, s'ils se marient avec des mini Malfoy ou des mini Londubat, dans quelques génération on considérera que ta mère n'était qu'une erreur de parcours.

Harry avait déjà grimacé à l'idée de voir ses enfants se marier avec ceux de Malfoy mais alors dire que sa mère était une erreur l'énerva carrément.

Blaise voyant sa réaction, rectifia de suite :

- Non mais ta mère n'est pas une erreur Potter, je parle juste du sang...

- On s'en fout du sang...

- Oui on s'en fout... toi, moi, on s'en fout, mais Smith il s'en foutait pas...

- Il faisait parti des 28 ?

- Non... mieux que ça...

- Mieux ?

- Il parait qu'il est un descendant de Helga Poufsouffle... ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il a fini à Poufsouffle et pas à Serpentard, parce que vu son caractère...

- Il faut qu'on en parle à MacMillan et à Williamson...

- MacMillan elle fait partie des 28 elle, c'est la tante d'Ernie je crois, encore un Poufsouffle et un sang-pur... Elle comprendra je pense.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait lui dire de se méfier ?

- Pff on peut pas dire à tous les sangs purs de se méfier, ça va créer un mouvement de panique.

Les deux hommes se plongèrent dans leur réflexion. Cette affaire semblait plus complexe qu'elle n'y paraissait. Enfin s'ils avaient raison...

Robarbs entra dans leur bureau sans frapper les faisant sursauter, ils se redressèrent et reprirent contenance rapidement. Être Auror affûtait les réflexes.

- On a un problème les gars, vous savez si Williamson et MacMillan sont rentrés ?

- Non je ne pense pas chef

- Ok tant mieux, on a retrouvé un autre corps, couvert de tâches de couleurs mais que orange.

- Merde...

- On sait qui c'est ?

- Ouais et ça va pas vous plaire.

Le chef des Aurors fila dans le couloir, laissant ses Aurors courir pour le rattrapé,

- Le corps a été découvert il y a dix minutes par son frère, il est à Ste Mangouste en état de choc, vous irez prendre sa déposition après. J'ai envoyé un apprenti Auror vous attendre sur place, il a juste ordre de ne laisser personne entrer dans l'appartement.

C'est au 14 sur le chemin de Traverse.

Harry pâlit, c'était l'adresse de Ron.

* * *

**Et voilà un petit chapitre exclusivement sur l'enquête, et pour Ron... vous verrez la semaine prochaine s'il est toujours de ce monde... ou pas ! gniark gniark (rire sadique)**

**Lord Jude**


	8. Chapter 8 : Enquête et Confidences 12

**Chapitre 6 : Enquête et confidences**

Harry transplana immédiatement et Blaise le suivit après quelques secondes. Quand il arriva sur le chemin de Traverse, il vit Harry la main crispée sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, il s'avança vers lui et lui posa la main sur l'épaule en signe de soutient.

- Eh Harry, y'a des tas de sorciers qui habitent dans cet immeuble, ok ?

- Ah oui et combien de sang-purs vivent dans un appartement ? Rétorqua Harry sèchement,

- Ecoute, tant qu'on n'est pas surs ça sert à rien de paniquer ok ? Tu te reprends, t'es Auror merde, alors tu fermes les yeux, tu inspires, tu expires et on y va.

- Ok

Harry parut reprendre contenance. Ils entrèrent dans le hall de l'immeuble et tombèrent sur une jeune femme qui devait tout juste avoir 20 ans, elle devait avoir fini sa formation il y a un peine un mois et être en apprentissage terrain.

- Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Zabini, je vous attendais, ma collègue est au premier dans l'appartement, elle veille a ce que personne ne vienne.

- Ah... vous voulez dire que les deux apprentis que Robarbds nous a collé sont deux filles... Blaise fit une grimace...

La blonde se redressa, croisa les bras et son regard se fit perçant, ses yeux bleus pâles semblaient faits de glace.

- Et cela vous pose un problème Monsieur Zabini ? Vous êtes bien deux hommes dans votre binôme il me semble, à moins que vous ne cachiez un secret ? Ajouta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Harry dissimula un sourire dans sa main, il savait que Ron allait bien puisqu'il habitait au troisième, il se sentait plus léger mais aussi coupable de se sentir heureux que ce soit une autre personne qui soit décédée.

- Euh non mais c'est assez rare d'avoir deux femmes dans une équipe d'Auror, enfin c'est plus risqué, enfin parce que vous avez moins de force, enfin...

- Blaise tu t'enfonces, je pense que si cette demoiselle et sa collègue sont Aurors c'est qu'elles sont compétentes et tu sais comment fonctionnes la répartition des duos, chacun complète les lacunes de l'autre.

- Mmpf, Blaise se renforgna, d'autant plus en voyant la blonde relever la tête et prendre un air hautain, c'était pas possible. Il ajouta,

- Dites, vous ne seriez pas de la famille Malfoy par hasard ?

- Mes parents sont moldus, donc à moins que les Malfoy aient gravement fauté...

Blaise sembla s'étouffer, pendant que la blonde serrait la main d'Harry en donnant son nom.

- Eléanore Flam, ravie de vous rencontrer M. Potter, et vous aussi j'imagine... M. Zabini.

Elle consentit à lui serrer la main.

Ils montèrent tous les trois au premier étage dans un petit deux pièces, ils saluèrent une jeune femme qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, brune, plus petite que sa collègue, les yeux noirs, elle avait un nez en trompette et semblait prompte à sourire, dans un contexte différent. Emily Anders les conduisit à la cuisine.

Harry et Blaise regardèrent le corps d'une jeune femme qui devait avoir l'âge de leurs nouvelles collègues, son corps était recouvert de tâches orange vives mais son visage était intact.

- Vous la connaissez ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, c'est Alyssa MacMillan... elle était dans mon année à Poudlard, répondit Eléanore.

- Vous aussi ? demande Harry en se tournant vers Emily.

- Non moi j'ai fais mes études à Beauxbâtons... Je ne suis revenue en Angleterre que pour devenir Auror.

- Merde, fit Blaise, c'est la soeur d'Ernie... et la nièce de Nancy...

- Ils vont être retirés de l'enquête... Harry se retourna vers les deux apprenties Aurors, Mesdemoiselles, vous travaillerez avec nous sur cette enquête...

- Hein ? Mais elles sont trop jeunes, le coupa Blaise.

- On était beaucoup plus jeunes qu'elles quand on a du affronter des mangemorts Blaise, je pense que travailler sur une enquête de cette ampleur ne pourra que les faire progresser et elles n'iront pas sur le terrain, merci mais je sais ce que je fais, de plus ne me contredit pas devant des gens.

Harry était sur les nerfs et il le faisait sentir. Eléanore s'assit sur le petit canapé du salon et regarda Harry Potter, elle n'en revenait pas, elles allaient vraiment travailler avec lui, cet homme était une légende et il était en plus absolument sexy, ses yeux verts flamboyants, ses cheveux en bataille, ses épaules larges et son corps qu'on devinait musclé sous ses vêtements, wouah, Eléanore regrettait qu'il n'y a pas plus d'hommes de sa stature dans son entourage proche...

- Eléanore, Emily, vous regardez, si vous avez des questions vous les notez et on y répondra plus tard. Blaise tu prends des photos de tout, du corps, de l'appartement, prends des échantillons de son reste de repas et tu préviens Ferson, il va devoir intervenir encore.

Harry donna ses ordres et se pencha sur le corps pour effectuer plusieurs sorts, il n'y avait pas de stupéfix cette fois, ce qui lui permettait de mieux analyser l'autre sort, il était toujours de faible intensité, cette fois Harry vit clairement que c'était un sort déclencheur, il remarqua également des traces magiques sur le visage de la jeune femme...

- Eléanore, approchez,

La blonde se leva et vint près d'Harry.

- Dites moi si quelque chose a changé chez elle depuis la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu ?

- Euh et bien, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis Poudlard... mais tout à l'heure quand j'ai voulu tater son pouls...

- Tater son pouls, l'interrompit Blaise, mais pourquoi vous n'avez pas utilisé de sort ?

- Je l'ai fait mais je préférais vérifier à deux fois, c'est la première fois que j'interviens sur un meurtre... Monsieur Zabini rajouta-t-elle.

- Bref, Harry s'interposa, qu'avez-vous remarqué ?

- En cinquième année, elle s'est fait mordre par un bébé dragon et avait trois points de crocs sur le poignet, elle était trop fière de sa cicatrice et l'exhibait tout le temps... Bref et là elle ne les a plus, j'ai supposé qu'elle avait fini par se faire retirer la cicatrice.

Harry fronça les sourcils, en pleine réflexion...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Blaise, je pense que c'est pas Alyssa Macmillan... J'ai bien réfléchit depuis la dernière fois et je pense que là on a aussi modifié le visage, y'a des traces de magie sur son visage.

- Sérieux ? Sans vouloir te vexer hein, mais comment tu peux en être sur, la dernière fois t'avais rien vu...

- La dernière fois, il y avait un autre sort par dessus... Et j'en suis sur parce que je suis doué en sortilèges, contrairement à ce que tu crois, je n'ai pas obtenu mes diplômes avec mon nom, j'étais le meilleur en sortilège à l'école des Aurors... Et en défenses... et en combat à mains nues aussi, ajouta Harry avec un regard plein de sous-entendus...

Blaise recula les mains devant lui en signe défensif.

- Ok ok ne t'énerves pas... je te crois.

- Très bien, Harry se releva, fit apparaitre trois parchemins et une plume.

Il écrivit rapidement un message sur deux parchemins et d'un sort informulés les fit disparaitre. Sur le troisième il écrivit un message plus long et l'envoya d'un sort par la fenêtre.

Les trois autres le regardèrent, interloqués, ils n'eurent pas le temps de poser de question que le médicomage sortit de la cheminée.

Il salua tout le monde et s'avança vers le corps.

- Ah encore un...

- Oui si vous pouviez ramener le corps à Ste Mangouste, et faire les mêmes analyses que sur le précédent. Je vous enverrais quelqu'un pour défaire les sortilèges qui sont sur son visage.

Le médicomage fit léviter le corps, fit apparaitre une housse mortuaire, et y mit le corps. Puis il fit disparaitre le corps avant de transplaner.

Blaise, Eléanore et Emily regardèrent Harry une question muette dans les yeux.

- Quoi ?

- T'as fait quoi avec les parchemins ?

- J'ai envoyé des messages à Draco et Hermione pour qu'ils nous rejoignent demain au ministère et le dernier à Robarbs, il faut qu'il déclare un enlèvement. Je pense qu'on va avoir besoin de la police magique sur ce coup là... Blaise t'a pris des photos de tout l'appartement ?

- Oui chef, répondit Blaise sarcastiquement, un sourire en coin.

Harry soupira, dit à tout le monde de rentrer chez soi et d'être au ministère demain à 8h tapantes.

Il était épuisé, il avait l'impression que ce lundi avait duré trois semaines. Il avait juste hâte de rentrer chez lui et de retrouver sa femme et ses enfants.

#######

Eléanore et Emily rentrèrent chez elles, avec l'envie folle de partager toutes leurs impressions.

Elles s'étaient rencontrées sur les bancs de l'école des Aurors, Eléanore était la seule Serpentard de la promo et ne s'entendait pas très bien avec les huit autres personnes de Poudlard, cinq Gryffondors, deux Poufsouflles et une Serdaigle. Il y avait en plus une dizaine d'étudiants étrangers, sept venaient des Etats-Unis, deux d'Espagne, des frères jumeaux et une de France, Emily. Si cette année et les précédentes, beaucoup d'étudiants venaient de l'étranger c'est parce que beaucoup de parents avaient préférés fuir l'Angleterre pendant la guerre et mettre leurs enfants en sureté. Sauf pour les deux espagnols qui eux, rêvaient juste de vivre en Angleterre.

Eléanore et Emily s'étaient retrouvées en binôme pour le premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal et elles ne s'étaient plus jamais quittées. Eléanore était fille unique et Emily avait perdu son frère pendant la guerre, d'où le déménagement de ses parents.

La deuxième année d'école elles avaient emménagé dans un petit appartement sur Charing Cross Road et elles y habitaient toujours. Elles aimaient toutes les deux vivre côté moldu, leur appartement au dernier étage donnait sur la cours de l'immeuble, un salon cosy, deux chambres, une salle de bain et une cuisine. Mais ce qui les avait fait craquer pour cet appartement c'était l'escalier qui donnait accès à une petite terrasse sur le toit d'où elles avaient une vue de Londres superbe.

Arrivées chez elles, elle se préparèrent rapidement un plat de pâtes et montèrent sur la terrasse avec deux verres de limonade. Assises sur leur petite table, elle entreprirent de se raconter leur ressenti.

- Oh mon dieu, on a rencontré Harry Potter quoi !

- Oui j'en reviens pas, Merlin, ce qu'il est... wouah, charismatique, sur de lui, impressionnant...

- Bref y'a pas de mot !

- Exactement !

La brune avait été très impressionnée par Harry Potter, mais elle ajouta une couche sur Blaise Zabini.

- Oh et Zabini, il est super sexy, je pensais pas...

- Hum peut-être mais il est insupportable !

- Tu t'emportes trop vite aussi, tu as vu comment tu lui as parlé ?

- Non mais attends, tu aurais fait pareil, il avait l'air de trouver lamentable qu'on soit deux filles dans une même équipe, tu sais, comme si on était incapable de faire quoique ce soit !

- Arf... Emily grimaça puis se reprit et fit un clin d'oeil à sa meilleure amie, on n'a qu'à lui prouver le contraire !

- Ouais, je suis sure qu'il sera du genre à nous poser pleins de questions auxquelles on ne pourra pas répondre dès demain matin !

- Arrête ta parano, je suis sure qu'il n'était pas mal attentionné...

Eléanore la fusilla du regard alors Emily rajouta

- Ou idiot, oui voilà il doit être stupide...

Elles éclatèrent de rire simultanément.

Elle finirent leur repas en discutant de choses et d'autres et après un film, elles allèrent se coucher tôt, elles sentaient que la journée de demain allait être intense.

####

Harry rentra assez tôt comparé à d'habitude mais il était épuisé, il fut surpris d'être accueilli par le silence, lui qui normalement était assailli par deux terreurs, avant de se rappeler que ses enfants étaient encore chez leur grand-mère. Il rejoignit Ginny, qui ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer, dans la cuisine. Elle feuilletait un magazine sportif, prenant des notes sur un calepin, préparant probablement ses futures questions à un quelconque joueur de Quidditch.

Harry s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Oh tu rentres tôt ! C'est bien. Alors cette enquête.

Harry soupira en s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté de Ginny, il se passa la main dans les cheveux et lui expliqua ce qu'il pouvait.

- C'est assez compliqué, on a eu un deuxième corps aujourd'hui, même technique...

- Oh Merlin... quelqu'un que l'on connait ?

- Je ne sais pas... l'aspect du visage a été modifié, je pense qu'on veut nous faire croire qu'une personne est décédée mais elle a du être enlevée...

- C'est affreux, s'exclama Ginny, qui pourrait bien faire ça ?

- Si on le savait... Et toi qu'as-tu fais aujourd'hui ? Demanda Harry en changeant de sujet.

- Ce matin, j'ai aménagé le jardin, j'ai planté de nouvelles fleurs, j'ai ensuite déjeuner avec Hermione, on a fait du shopping et je suis rentrée il y a deux heures, je prépare ma prochaine interview.

- Hermione va bien ? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de la voir... Ces meurtres nous ont gâché toute notre semaine de vacances... En plus je lui ai demandé de venir demain pour nous aider sur l'enquête.

- Ah oui ? Vous faites appel à des experts ?

- Oui Hermione pour les sortilèges, une chance qu'elle soit en Angleterre parce que je déteste ce con prétentieux de Verner... Et j'ai demandé à Draco aussi de venir pour les potions...

- Oh oh, fit Ginny l'air soudain très intéressé, tu me raconteras en détail comment ça s'est passé, sourit-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Hermione a été voir Draco en fin d'après-midi, pour lui rendre sa cape...

- Lui rendre sa cape ? Comment ça ? Ils sortent ensemble ? Harry semblait très surpris, l'idée d'Hermione et de Draco ensemble lui paraissait invraisemblable, ils avait tous les deux un caractère... disons affirmé... ils s'entretueraient...

- Non pas du tout, Draco lui avait prêté sa cape l'autre soir parce qu'il faisait froid mais vu son comportement, je le soupçonne d'être intéressé... Mais Hermione pas du tout, elle est assez perdue en ce moment...

- Il faut vraiment que je la vois, je lui proposerais de déjeuner tous les deux demain...

Sur cette phrase, Harry se leva et entreprit de préparer le diner. Il avait le dos tourné et Ginny se mordit la lèvre, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui en parler, ils ne se cachaient rien normalement. Harry lui racontait ses enquêtes, elle lui racontait tous les potins dont elle avait connaissance et même les contrats des joueurs pas encore signés. Mais là c'était la vie d'Hermione et de plus, la brune regrettait énormément ce qui s'était passé avec Ron... Il valait mieux faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ginny rangea son magazine et ses papiers et se leva pour rejoindre Harry, elle ne touchait pas à la préparation du repas, elle était une vraie catastrophe dans une cuisine, cela désespérait Molly. Heureusement, Harry était un vrai cordon bleu et avec Molly il avait appris de nombreuses recettes sorcières.

Le couple profita de sa soirée sans les enfants, ils dinèrent ensemble et partagèrent les dernières nouvelles. Ils choisirent leur prochaine destination de vacances. Ils se promirent de louer une maison au bord de la mer en France quand l'enquête sera terminée pour réunir tous leurs amis et passer du temps avec eux, choses qu'ils n'avaient pas pu faire.

Ginny choisit aussi une gerbe de fleur à faire porter à la famille Smith.

####

Ron avait passé toute la matinée du lundi à se morfondre. Il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il était tellement entier et honnête normalement qu'il lui était impossible de garder cela pour lui. Il devait avouer la vérité à Padma, il savait qu'il risquait de la perdre mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, elle ne le méritait pas.

A midi Padma arriva chez Ron, elle avait été faire du shopping avec sa soeur mais voulait passer le reste de la journée avec son petit-ami.

Ron l'attendait dans le canapé, Padma eu un peu peur quand elle le vit avec un air si sérieux, un air qu'elle ne voyait que rarement chez lui.

- Je dois te parler Padma, prononça Ron gravement.

- Oh non, tu veux me quitter ? Padma paniquait déjà, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Non, non, pas du tout, Ron se leva, lui pris les mains et la fit asseoir à côté de lui, mais après ce que je vais te dire c'est surement toi qui voudra me quitter... Ron baissa les yeux et se lança dans son discours qu'il avait préparé.

- Hier, Hermione est venu boire un thé, on a discuté, on a parlé du passé, on, je ne sais même plus comment ça s'est passé, ni pourquoi, je suis probablement l'homme le plus stupide du monde, j'ai, on a... couché ensemble, Ron se mordit la lèvres, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Padma avait la bouche ouverte, elle était choquée, mais elle n'avait pas retiré ses mains de celles de Ron. Le roux continua.

- Je m'en veux terriblement, je n'aime plus Hermione, on a replongé dans le passé stupidement. Je sais que c'est impardonnable. Je sais que tu dois avoir envie de me massacrer, je te demande juste de ne pas en vouloir à Hermione, c'est entièrement ma faute, j'ai merdé, je le regrette, je ne voyais pas ça comme ça, je suis fou amoureux de toi Padma et...

- Attends, Padma l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Tu es quoi ?

- Je, Ron hésita, je suis amoureux de toi, je, tu le sais.

- Non, tu ne me l'as jamais dit... murmura Padma.

- Merlin je suis un abruti...

Ils se turent tous les deux, Ron ne savait plus quoi dire et Padma réfléchissait, oui, elle lui en voulait, elle se sentait trahie, blessée, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus nier les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Ron. En bonne Serdaigle, elle devait y réfléchir, poser le pour et le contre et tirer les bonnes conclusions.

Elle releva la tête et regarda Ron qui avait l'air perdu, elle aimait ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux en bataille, son menton carré et ses épaules larges. Elle savait qu'Hermione était son premier amour mais elle, elle voulait être le dernier. Elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait mais là ce ne serait pas à elle de tout faire pour l'obtenir, ce serait à lui, à lui de se battre pour regagner sa confiance, pour panser sa blessure, pour lui faire oublier ce coup de poignard en plein coeur.

- Ecoute Ron, je ne te mentirais pas, je t'en veux énormément, tu m'as blessée, si tu m'aimes vraiment il va falloir que tu te rattrapes, que tu me reconquières. Je t'aime Ron, mais il me faudra du temps pour te pardonner, et beaucoup d'efforts. Mes parents repartent en Inde, je pense que je vais partir avec eux deux semaines, toi tu pars pour ton championnat mercredi ?

- Non, c'est un stage d'entraînement que j'ai organisé avec les joueurs, il faut les maintenir en forme avant les vacances, et certains participent à la coupe d'Europe, et comme j'assiste l'entraîneur d'Angleterre, je pensais que mes joueurs auraient besoin de ça, on doit partir en Russie...

- Je pense que cela te fera du bien aussi de te plonger dans le sport et d'être loin de Londres.

- Oui tu as raison, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour que tu m'aimes mais je te promets de tout faire pour être à la hauteur, pour te mériter. Je vais devenir un homme exemplaire, je te le promets.

- Je ne te demande pas d'être exemplaire, mais au moins fidèle...

La dernière réplique de Padma était acide mais Ron l'avait bien mérité, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et partit rejoindre sa famille, cela lui ferait du bien d'être loin de toute cette agitation. Et tant que Ron était en Russie, elle dormirait tranquillement.

#####


End file.
